


They Look to You

by Fail_Gurl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, F/M, Female Rick Grimes, Flashback, Genderbending, Genderswap, Negan won't show up till later chapters, There will be timeskips, all the way back to season 4, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: Sheriff Deputy Rickie Grimes was shot, and when she reawakens to find the world went to shit, and finds her family is nowhere to be found. It takes her a long time to find them. Now the female deputy must lead her growing family to find a home.





	1. Chapter 1

It was bright, God was it so bright...

The young female started to rub her eyes as she stretched just a bit in her warm bed.

"You know that vase...that's something special. Fess up you steal that from your Grandma Jeans house?" She started to chuckle but her parched throat began to do a fit of coughs.

But relentless she continued on her joke. "Hope you left her that spoon collection..." She laughed even more a bit louder that time but when she got no reply from her best friend she starts to wonder.

"Shane?" As the brunette looked towards her bedside hoping to find Shane standing there.

When she found no one in the room with her, she looked around as she was still searching for Shane.

"Shane you in the John?"

With no reply she looks to her bedside and notices the flowers she swore Shane brought a few seconds ago was whittled away into deadness. She then felt something was wrong... very wrong...

* * *

"Rickie wake up...." A whisper came to her as she was awoken abruptly from her sleep. She got up quickly to sit up in her bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Rickie asks Hershel her mentor worriedly thinking maybe there was another breach.

Hershel just smiled at her as he continued. "Nothing's wrong, but I need you to come with me..."

Rickie nods her head as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands a little more. The gleam of the sun made her squint her eyes and tear up a bit.

As she got up from her bedside she grabs her belt, and holster as she starts to buckle up Hershel abruptly starts to speak.

"You don't need that..." Hershel said pointing out the belt and holster.

"What? I don't think that's safe..." Rickie said as tries to fight back a little.

Hershel smiles. "Trust me, you won't need it...Carl doesn't need to do this either yet..."

Rickie looked over to her son who was sleeping with a comic beside him. She smiled as she rubbed her boys head smoothly wiping off his very long hair from his face.

She remembers the day she found him, and Lauren it was after he departed from Morgan Jones from Georgia.

She also remembers the day she met Glenn...

* * *

"Hey dumbass..." She jolted from her spot as she heard an unfamiliar voice from the radio in the tank.

She was surrounded by walkers in a tank. All she knows is right now she needed help now. Accidentally banging her head on a bar above her but she quickly ignores her pain on the head as she lifted to grab the radio.

"Hello? Hello?" Rickie desperately calls as she was hoping whoever this was can help her.

There was no response, this was starting to make deputy worried.

"Hello if anyone's there, I need you to listen good, things ain't looking to good on my end here..." Rickie still had no response. "If any help from you would be good..."

Suddenly a voice came from the other end...

"You're a girl?" The voice asks sounds to be a young adult male. Well with the way it sounded to Rickie almost like a teenager virgin who hasn't heard a girl's voice before.

This made Rickie roll her eyes. "Yes! Now are you gonna help me or not?" Rickie asked a bit annoyed and worried for her life.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry just...wasn't expecting that" The voice said, and before Rickie can ask what he means the voice speaks again. "Ok all the walkers out there is distracted from the horse. So might as well use that and just run. Got any ammo left?"

Rickie searches the walker she was stuck in with; brains splattered in the tank no thanks to her python. Finding some ammo and even scoring a clip bomb.

She returns to the radio she placed on the seat. "I have two guns and a clip on bomb."

"Good keep those you may need them. Now I'll be waiting two blocks for you at the corner of the tank of your right... Just run and I'll meet you there." The voice declared as they now have a plan.

Wanting to know who she was speaking with she asks her 'savior' name.

"Didn't you just hear me! You have only little time left!" With that Rickie nodded and before she jumps up to the entrance that will soon be an exit. She looks to her right and notices a shovel hanging. Grabbing that and ready's herself she soon jumps out.

The walkers snarls made Rickie soon realize she was outside her torso sticking out of the tank and she turns to see a walker heading up towards her she uses all her strength to take down the walker with one blow.

Jumping out she runs towards her right and jumps from the tank.

She stumbles a bit,but quickly gets back on her feet and runs in the direction the voice told her to run in. Shooting a couple of walkers in her path she runs. As she pointed her gun at another supposed walker but was quickly halted by the same voice from the radio.

"Whoa!! NOT DEAD!! Come on let's go!" Rickie looks to find a young Asian boy who leads her into the alleyway to a ladder.

It didn't take long until she and this young man made up to the top.

"Wow...for a girl you're really a dumbass huh..." The man said as he was breathing heavily him and Rickie.

She couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't her smartest move she made but it saved her and this...

"Rickie... Rickie Grimes...." She said turning towards the young Asian lifting a hand to him. The man looked her up and down and gulped down his nervousness and took the hand presented to him.

"Glenn..." He said catching his breath.

* * *

Hershel tried to persuade the young stoic female leader to leave behind the gun. But his attempts failed and he let it go just for this moment.

"Follow me..." Hershel says to the brunette who was still waking up from her abrupt sleep.

Rickie follows relentlessly as she holsters her python and starts to walk behind Hershel who was leading her out of the prison.

Rickie cautiously started to laugh to herself as she remembered the obvious attraction Glenn he had for her.

But she was glad he found Maggie...his wife...his whole world... Rickie was so happy for his best friend...

"Rickie do you hear me..." Hershel asked taking Rick out of her train of thought. She looked up and he was soon pointed out the yard of the prison. "We can make a garden you and me..."

Hershel said as if he was repeating his words.

Rickie furrowed her brows and was now confusingly looking at Hershel. She nods her head in a no.

"We can't...I can't....I still need to..." Rickie was cut off by the old man in front of her.

"You don't need to do anything anymore Rickie....You've done enough to keep this place safe....for you and...you're family...." Hershel says putting a hand on her shoulder supportively.

Rickie remembers like it was yesterday.

* * *

"Hey helicopter girl come on out and meet everyone!" The man she soon finds out named Morales calls her outside from the truck.

She was depressed though...Still no sign of her family and she was getting desperate. Hoping with some persuasion talking she can convince this group. The group Glenn, Andrea, Morales, and T-Dog was apart of to help her find her family.

She got out hands on her hips as she thinks of ways to talk to everyone.

"The gal's a cop, just like you..." She heard Morales say as she looked up.

To meet her gaze at Shane...

Shane Walsh...

Who was looking at her with wide eyes. She looks to him and she soon searches the group hoping, maybe in some crazy way...

As she lays her eyes on her son who was being spoken to by an older African American woman who seemed to try and console the young boy. But was soon ignored when the young teary eyed boy looked over to her.

She quickly had tears falling from her eyes, and her hopefulness soon became joy as she starts to quickly fast walk towards her young son.

"Oh my god...."

Carl let go of the woman's hands and he started to sprint towards Rickie. Full of happiness on his face, and joy in his voice as he screamed.

"MOM!! MOM!!!" His tears falling in his face, and so was Rickie as Carl ran into her arms, and she was soon carrying her son lovingly in her arms.

"My baby boy..." She whispered and she was crying now as she was turning towards the other group. Hoping to find her husbands face in the crowd. When she found none. She turned to Shane, her best friend.

Shane gave a smile and was soon dropped to a guilty smile.

With that Rickie can already tell. Her husband was gone. She smiled sadly to Shane as she turned away from him.

She continued to cry but she didn't know whether it was tears of sadness, or joy when finding her son still alive. She felt a hug behind her embracing Carl and hers hug. She didn't protest the hug as she continued to hug Carl in her arms tightly. Giving kisses to the side of his head.

Everyone in the group was smiling as Rickie enjoyed this reunion with her son.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!! Shane and Rickie have some ups and downs!!

Rickie was just about to doze off. But as soon as her foot slipped off the bed she instantly wakes up. Looking to the bedside was Carl in a comatose state, god did she want so badly for what happened to be a dream. She should have been more of a parent and protest against him coming. She should have said it was better if he stayed with Carol, Andrea, Glenn, and Daryl...

But no, her son was so insistent on helping with the group, and being a parent seeing her child growing up she agreed to him coming. 

God this made Rickie hate herself more. She was supposed to watch over everyone. Supposed to keep the group together. Keep her family safe. 

Instead here she was forgetting the little girl lost in the woods because of her, her group pretty much split up because of her, and her son lying on this bed because of her.

God she was worthless. Shane might've been right... She couldn't do this alone, nor by herself at least. remembering that day. Back when the group was outside of Atlanta, Shane and her were practically fighting on whether they should leave the camp. He then tells her that she could never protect the group without him, and then....

She shakes her head furiously and also cause the dizziness of the blood transfusion was finally getting to her.

Luckily it was her last. She had to stay behind while Shane went to go grab supplies to save Carl. she would've went, she practically volunteered to go. But if she left that meant no blood for Carl, and all of this would've been for nothing. So reluctantly she stayed even though it was practically proving to Shane that he was right all along, and she really couldn't do this as someone who needed to be a leader.

But Shane made it, yes, without Otis but he made it; and she was eternally grateful for him. But she still couldn't look at him still. Not the same anyways.

A knock to the door throws off Rickie from her thoughts and she looks up to the door. It was Glenn. That's right him and T-Dog came right after they heard the news. 

"Hey.." Glenn says as he looks at the weary female in front of him. His eyes sways towards the unconscious boy laying flatly on the bed. An apologetic look plastered on his face, but he notices Rickie still starring at him with a exhaustion on her face. "Umm...dinner is ready for you..." 

Rickie took in a big sigh, and nodded towards her friend, as she got up and leaned in to kiss her son on the head. She walks out the door closing the entry not before taking a glance at her son. 

She sluggishly walked outside of the kitchen but tried to keep her composure. God did she hate this. Trying to be the strong one when she wanted to just fall to the ground and just lie there. But she straightened her back and entered the kitchen.

But as soon as her sights set on Shane her back lowered and she was now covering herself as she felt his eyes luring her. 

Taking slow steps the female leader walked to an open chair where Hershel had opened for her. She sits in hearing the squeak as she settled into the chair. 

"Eat...you need your nutrition..." Hershel says as Maggie and Beth planted the plates in front of her. "The man with the injured arm tells me you call the shots in this group, from Atlanta?" Hershel says as he sits in the seat next to her.

She takes a bite from her food which was heaven to her taste buds. God did she never want this taste to ever leave her. But she nods to the old man who was awaiting her answer. "Yes..." She said half full mouth.

As Hershel shifted his seat he looked to her with concern. "Well normally I don't let people on my farm, much less live in it... So I suspect after your son has healed, and your group is together once again. I hope you and your group will be on it's merry way then?" 

That made everything spin in Rickie's head once more. God what the hell was she supposed to say to that. Plead for him to let them stay? Work something out some way? 

She gulped down her food and took a drink of her orange juice. "So..." She cleared her throat. "We stay for as long as until Carl heals completely and our group is together once again?" 

Hershel nodded to the fact Rickie pointed out. 

Rickie looked down and she now has an upper-hand. "Well that may take awhile...Carl will heal someday and be up and at 'em before we know it, but..." Rickie lifted a finger to Hershel as she tilted her head just slightly not changing her expression on her face. "We lost a little girl somewhere in these woods...and well we are trying to find her right now...."

Hershel breathes in. "So this little girl, where's her mother?"

"Back at the RV, probably worried sick about her little girl, and I need to be out there right now looking for her....you said once ALL of our group was together once again. We can stay here as long as we like..." Rickie said her confidence boosting a bit as she straightens out her back not bowing down.

Hershel rubs his chin and takes a long needed thought about this. "If it does take long as you pronounce it would...you need to follow my rules, and what I say goes..." Hershel says as he pointed out to the two men around the table. "That means no one touches my daughters, don't wander around my farm, and no guns on my land." 

Shane and Glenn where about to make protests. Shane about the guns, and Glenn about his daughters going to tell him he was a nice guy. But Rickie's hand shoots up indicating to calm down.

She clears her throat and she looks at Hershel poised as ever she holds her hand out. "Deal..." Hershel looks down at the hand and looks back at Rickie graciously accepting the hand shake. "Your land, your rules..."

With that Rickie looked down at her meal laid before her and started to finish her dinner, and she can already feel the intensity pouring out of Shane the hotness from his face proving to her he wasn't happy with this arrangement. 

She quickly finished her dinner and downed her drink before she got up to exit the dining room. Throwing to fingers in the air and flicking towards Shane telling him to follow her. Shane did no hesitation as he got up from his place and quickly paced himself out the door behind Rickie. 

"What the hell Rick!?" In a hush voiced but it was pretty much a yell to Rickie. "What were you thinking? The man here is weak with his two daughters and just one skinny ass twig boy! If we wanted we could just take this place now by force"

Rickie shakes her head and she starts to speak. "Is that how you want us to be? These people here are good! They just saved Carl's life, if it wasn't for them we would still be out on the road, and Carl would not be here anymore with us. With me..." She spoke with a tone that didn't falter. "Is that what you want? See me lose my son and in the process losing a little girl I have lost? I already lost so much Shane... but I can't lose Carl... not him..." 

Shane just stared as the female leader started to tear up a bit, the overwhelming thought of losing Carl started to drown the rest of her thoughts. She wiped her head before stopping at the top resting it there she bit her lower lip as she sucked in the tears in her eyes. Shane couldn't help it anymore and soon he lunges towards her. Cupping the side of her cheeks and kissing her deeply. Feeling the softness of her lips.

Rickie using all her strength pushes the man off her. She gives the newly shaved man a glowering look as he wiped his mouth. He angrily walks away not without rubbing the back of his head in frustration. The brunette let out a huff of air as soon as Shane entered the household. 

She takes in deep breathes and exhaled slowly.

This is fine...

Everything was fine...

They are going to be fine....

Carl is fine......

Sophia is fine....

* * *

"Please don't leave me alone out here!" Sophia's voice echoes through Rickie's head as she is with her group. 

Carl sitting next to her eating his bountiful meal, Carol was folding out towels, Andrea heading towards the top of the RV, T-Dog eating his food he was offered, Daryl wiping his arrows out each carefully, and Glenn and Dale talking in the corner.

Suddenly a hand came out behind the leader's shoulder as it massaged her. Which would've been pleasing but when Shane does it, it makes her tense up worse than her finding a snake in her boot or something....

"Hey you alright there buddy?" Shane asking in a hushed tone. 

Rickie just nodded as she gazes away to somewhere else. Her sights set on Daryl who was also looking at her. He soon turns away as soon as Rickie's eyes met with his continuing to clean his arrows. 

Rickie could never forget what Daryl has done for this group. He saved T-Dogs life, and if it wasn't for him they wouldn't be this close to finding Sophia. Giving Rickie new hope to at least finding the little girl. After showing up bloody and walker necklace, and all while holding Sophia's precious doll in his belt. She can never forget what he has done for them, and she can tell neither does the short haired concerned mother Carol will ever. They owe so much to Daryl right now, and what does he get? 

Losing his brother from a handcuffed roof no thanks to her, and a shot to the head which was caused by Andrea... 

Boy did she need to get up and apologize and thank the archer. She put down her feet and rubbed her greasy hands on her pants. She played with her sons hair looking into his eyes asking in them if he was alright. He nodded and she was about to get up when Glenn finally walked in the middle of the group.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you..." Rickie looks to see a stressed out and concerned looks on the pizza delivery boy's face. She sat down and hinted for Glenn to go on. Glenn sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"The barns full of walkers..." 

That really made everyone in the group stop in everything they did. Rickie looked widened eyes as he can feel the world spin under him. 

**At the Barn**

Shane looked into the barn and as soon as he does a full force hits the door and you can hear a walker snarling and growling on the other end. 

"Goddammit! Rick look at what's happening here! This old man is senile!! He probably has those walkers to feast on us!!" Shane yelled as he walked to the group.

"We don't know that!" Rickie says as she pulls her hand up to him.

"Hershel says those walkers are people who are just sick..." Dale shouts out trying to calm everyone down. 

"Great now we fucking got a senile old man living among us..." Shane scoffs as he is now walking back and forth. 

Now questions and debates started pouring out of everyone around Rickie. She soon thinks of something and speaks up.

"Now hold up everyone! This is still Hershel's farm and we promised we wouldn't do anything to corrupt his land!" Rickie stands in front of them but Shane is soon in her space. She tenses a bit as she now furrows her brows.

"Why in the hell don't we just leave then!" Shane snarls as he awaits her answer. Carol finally steps up.

"Cause my daughters still out there...." Carol says meekily but trying to stay strong in front of Shane. Shane shakes his head and he finally looks at Carol. Apologetically but no remorse.

"Carol I am sorry but it's been how long we've been searching and she's been gone for far to long. We can't pretend that with hope and praying she is out there. No less alive even..." "Damn't man! We can't give up! I just found the little girls doll not a few days ago!" Daryl interrupts Shane practically shoving himself in front of Carol as he waves his arms in front of him.

"That's just it man! _YOU FOUND A DOLL!!_ Doesn't really mean she's alive!" Shane said as he misspoke but was slowly making sense. Rickie quickly shakes his head not accepting Sophia is dead. 

"MAN YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" Daryl yells as he lunges at Shane but Rickie and Glenn jumping between them. Glenn holding Daryl back and Rickie holding Shane. Suddenly loud angered voices where echoing between them.

Snarls and growls and the rapid forced push of the walkers behind the doors made the whole groups attention avert to them quickly. 

Rickie walks up a little as she hears them and tries to figure everything out.

Everything is fine...

Everyone is okay... 

Sophia is okay...

They were going to be okay....

* * *

_"RICKIE IT AIN'T WHAT IT'S LIKE BEFORE!!!"_

Shane yells to the preoccupied leader who was desperately clutching at the rod in front of her, holding and practically leashing a walker in front of her like some pet. She gulps as Shane starts to yell to the group about how it was time to fight. 

"NO Shane!! Don't!! Don't do this brother please!!" Rickie yells as her clutches felt like they were slipping. Something in that sentence made Shane even slip more into madness. Hershel was down on his knees as he watched the scene before him play out.

Shane released the walkers from there caged barn, and everyone from his group began shooting. Well the strong headed ones at least. Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, and of course Andrea was already at Shane's side. Carl was even there now shooting his own gun at them. 

Where'd he even get that one?

Suddenly when most of the walkers in the barn been shot Shane turns his head and shoots the walker beside Rickie. The corpse slips to the grown and Rickie was now starring at the line up in disbelief. 

All the sick people were dead fully now...

and what laid before them was a string of corpses...

They all breathed and the sounds of grief from the Greene household starts to capture there ears. Everything seemed almost quiet until the sound of another walker in the barn catches everyone's attention. 

With just a couple of steps of walking out of the barn, which seemed like a slow motion scene from a movie that had a bad ending in it. Came out Sophia, but as a walker. She snarled at the stunned group and she snarled at her feast before her.

Everyone was shocked and pinned in the place they were standing. That is until Carol is running towards her walker daughter crying in a sadness to her daughter. But before she can go any farther Daryl stops her mid tracks. Both falling to the ground Daryl comforting the saddened mother. 

The cries snapped something inside Rickie and suddenly as if the world was spinning beneath her again she forced herself to walk straight. Walking past Andrea and her best friend. She holstered out her python and aims for Sophia's head. Sophia was starting to make her way out of the crowded corpses beneath her. She walked in front of Rick's tip of the gun as if asking for mercy from her.

Rickie soon shoots the echo from her gun and another corpse falling to the ground lifeless. 

Now the sound of carol's agonized screams and cries can be heard among the group.

A few minutes later

Everyone had gathered there composure. But Carol forcing her way out of Daryl's grasps and running from the group in a fit of wails and sobs. The Greene family helping out Hershel from his kneeling place.

Beth had just recently got attack by what they thought was a blown off walker but still very much alive. So now everyone was walking back to the house. 

"Been searching these damn woods for how long turns out she was always in there!?" Shane starts off which made Rickie lose her edge a bit.

"I didn't know...." Hershel confess his voice almost cracking from his sudden lost. "Otis usually puts those things in there.... maybe he put her in there before he died..."

"Bullshit! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shane asks mockingly.

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel retorts his arms in the air.

Shane starts forward to grab the older male by the arm, but with a shove Maggie slaps the man away from her father. 

"Haven't you done enough!?" Maggie asks as she glares at the bald man in front of her.

The Greene household enters their home not before Hershel turns and faces Rickie's group. "Off my land... I mean it.... off..." 

Hershel then turns around and enters the house not another glance back to them.

Shane breathes in deeply about to turn off leaving, but Rickie steps in front of him. "Hey man! What was that? What do you think you just did?"

"I am telling you right now Rick....he knew she was in there." Trying to put the blame on the older gentleman Rickie shakes her head at Shane.

"Maybe he does maybe he doesn't! We don't know that! What we do know is that you just killed his entire family...family he believes is just sick....and now you pullin this stunt we are going to lose this place we grown so fond of!" Rickie says her tone growing as she puts a hand on his chest.

Shane just scoffs. "We just go then! This place was never gonna work out Rick and you knew that! He was going to kick us out long before!" Shane yells as he lifts to arms to his side.

"I was handling it!! We had a deal! And I was handling it!!" Rickie now yells as he snarls at Shane.

"Yeah....Rick you were handling alright....." Shane finally says as he just walks off the other direction away from the group. 

Rickie just stares off the other way not bothering to face back. She felt light on her feet, her stomach doing all kinds of flips....

Suddenly everyone was leaving even Carl who went to go check on Beth.  Glenn was about to do the same when he suddenly seen Rickie's pale face.

"Hey you alright?" Glenn asks his leader who tries to lie and just nod.

But that just made things worse and suddenly Rickie was splattering all of her sustenance on the ground. Glenn instantly at her side rubbing her back. 

Maybe all the stress was getting to her....maybe it was the smell of blood....maybe.....

Rickie's eyes widened with sudden fear and as she grasped Glenn's shirt. She can already feel something terribly wrong.... 

She slowly puts her hands down on her abdomen her eyes widened even more if it was possible but she just stares at the ground.

Everything is fine...

Everyone is okay... 

They were going to be okay....

* * *

 Glenn and Rickie went out on there own just the two of them to find the God believing farmer who suddenly vanished from the farm. Hoping he was at the bar Maggie pointed out they stopped in front of it, and relief flooded them as they soon seen the back of the old man.

Hershel was now speaking of losing hope, and losing faith in life which there wasn't anymore as he soon points out. 

"You seen me Rickie....how foolish I was.....thinking my family can ever be brought back to life.....you all thought I was a senile old man...." His slurred words almost made the woman not recognize what he was saying but luckily she can tell what he meant....

"You had faith....which most of us don't have anymore, and now more than ever we need that faith to come back to us! We need you, your daughters need you, the people who are alive now need you!" Rickie says as she tugs the man to her a little.

Hershel stares at the half empty cup, and with one last swig of his drink he turns to the small brunette at the side of him.

The door suddenly snaps open and close and up coming through the doorway were two men a lean male, and a wider smaller man next to him...

"Holy shit...they're alive..." The shadowed leaner man said as he snarked a bit.

Everyone is okay... 

They were going to be okay....

* * *

The Randall situation wasn't getting any better...

If anything everyone was fighting about it....but luckily enough Rickie can handle it...

The fight back town was not easy but they were alive. All five of them. Glenn had gotten a pregnancy test for Rickie, but the leader can already tell. 

She was undeniably pregnant.

"Hey Rickie...you okay?" Glenn asks the worried leader.

"Glenn you can call me Rick...everyone who is my friend can call me Rick..." The brunette says as she smiles at the pizza delivery boy. Trying desperately to avoid whatever conversation they were about to have.

"You're pregnant!" Glenn practically yells but it was a short whisper between them. Rickie sighs as he looked at Glenn obviously bothered by Glenn's sudden shock.

"Okay maybe I am...so what?" Rickie asks as she starts to look at the map to drop off Randall anywhere.

"Well everything actually! All this stress, being the leader! It's going to make you and the baby sick! Rick!!" Glenn suddenly snaps as he latches one hand on his arm and pulls her to look at him. "You need a soft pillow..."

Rickie chuckles as he heard the concern in Glenn's voice she shrugs as she continues to look at the map. "I'm fine Glenn..."

"You can't keep overworking yourself like this...if maybe you step down and let Shane lead we can somehow make-" "No!" Rickie snaps from her map as she gives an alarmed look at Glenn.

Glenn taking this as a sign changes the subject a bit. "Hey Rick...how did you get pregnant?" Glenn furrowing his brows stuffs his hands in his sweater pockets really looking at Rickie.

Rickie looked at Glenn as she figures out an answer.

"YO!" 

A call from behind them turns her attention away from Glenn as she soon sees Shane walking towards them. 

"You have a place right? to drop off Randall?" Shane asking as he walks to them a cap on his head.

Rickie soon realizes and she starts to nod. "Yeah! Yeah I have it..." 

"Then let's get going..." Shane says as he smiles to Rickie alluringly. 

This sets a shiver down her spine but relentlessly she nods.

"Sorry Glenn can we finish this later?" Rickie turns to face Glenn who reluctantly nods to her. She starts off to walk behind Shane.

Glenn just stares behind Rick who obviously looks tense.

* * *

"EY MAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! EY! I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH MAGGIE!!" 

That set something off in Rickie.

What the fuck?

He knew her? 

Suddenly questions from both Rick, and Shane, and a failed persuasion from the boy made Rickie, and Shane start to think again. Shane having no other options lifts his gun to point at the kid. 

"SHANE NO!!" Rickie slams her body against Shane's making the broader man fall down on his ass. "NOT NOW!!! JUST NOT NOW!!!" 

Shane slams his hands on the pavement in angered frustration. "Well when Rickie!? When until his group finds and kills us all!? The right move is now!" Shane says as he slaps his hands against eachother.

Suddenly another set of arguments where bellowing between eachother. 

The anger filling Shane up as he clenches his fists. Rickie flinched as the taller man lifts his hands to her face. Pulling her in for a kiss. He reaches his lips to hers and starts to already force his tongue in her mouth. Rickie struggling in the man's clenches only made Shane hold her tighter. Suddenly he had her legs forced to his sides and his other hand was gripping the back of her neck. Locking fists of hair to finally pull her head back. Making the leader force open her mouth.

Randall started to reach for the knife Rickie had threw earlier for him to break free. 

Rickie soon was able to bite Shane's tongue a bit harsher she had intended. But it worked. Shane jumped and groaned in pain as he felt his now bleeding tongue. The brunette tasted a bit of rust in her mouth and felt something drip on her side of the lips. She wipes it off with her sleeve and she just readied herself for anything else Shane had planned for her. 

Shane straightened out as his back was looking towards her. Rickie glances to notice Randall was inching closer to the knife. But as soon as she left her gaze at Shane, she didn't even notice the force of the punch until the fist made contact with her face. She took a spin and suddenly she was on the ground dizzy as fuck.

But with a force to get her sight back she can feel Shane over-top her. Shane was unbuckling himself and his pants. 

What the hell? 

Wasn't Shane with Andrea? 

And was he really crazy enough to do it here?

The leader struggles beneath the man as he just pins her hands to her stomach.

"How the hell can you protect this group if you can't even protect yourself?" Shane said as he licked his lower lip. That made Rickie snap.

Suddenly she had this new strength she must have tapped in because now she was able to lift Shane's grip. As soon as it was high enough she lifts her leg up and twists her body. Kicking Shane in the balls, and rolling him off her. She got up straddled the man as he was having coughing fits, soon enough she was giving countless hits not once lifting up from her punches. Soon the man was bleeding through a slit in his eyebrow, and bruises of green and purple were showing. 

She finally breathed and halted her fists. Dropping her arms flatly to her sides. Breathing heavily. Getting up from the man and walking towards the boy. He almost had the knife but she bombed his hopes of escaping as she bends down to grab the knife lying on the pavement.

"Come on...let's go back...." Rickie says as she holstered Randall from the ground. Leading him to the car parked waiting for them.

Shane lied there as he remembered the look Rickie had given him. No remorse or regret hitting him...

He soon gets up quickly, and was walking behind Rickie and Randall closely.

Driving back to the Farm. 

Rick decides to stop and orders Shane to follow her. 

They checked Randall's knots and checks to see if his sight was covered once more.

After the inspection Rick and Shane take a long silence between eachother. The trunk closed they were leaning on the car.

"If you try any of that again...between me or anybody.....trying to prove who is alpha like that...." Rickie stops but continued. "I won't stop next time...." 

Shane looks down.

"That shit you tried to pull with me, will not work out in our group...." Rickie says her eyes furrowing.

Shane nods still looking down. "Man I don't know why i did tha-"

"Cause you love me...." Rickie stated cutting the other off. "Right?" 

Shane sighs as he looks off into the distance.

"But you couldn't have me.....you confessed before and I said 'no'.....I told you, you are my brother....nothing more.....but that didn't make you happy so...." Rickie closed her eyes and starts to rub the bridge of her nose. "You had your way with me.....forced me down the same way you did back there, and at first I was weak and I couldn't fight you....because of Lauren...." 

Shane glances at Rickie. Which Rickie looks at him.

"I know about Lauren..." Rickie continued. "Just like with Otis you let him die...I always knew....you thought I didn't know, but I did.....and believe me when I figured it out, and I figured it out pretty quick...."

Rickie went into Shane's space and snarled. "I wanted to break your teeth....make you choke on your own blood...." 

Shane gazed down, but Rickie uses two fingers to lift his head by the chin.

"But I didn't cause I knew you can come back from this...." Rickie's face softened not much but not little either. "You can come back from this....you are my brother and I need you...." 

Rickie handed Shane's weapon which he dropped back when Rickie pushed him. Shane grabs the gun from Rickie...

"Besides I can't kill you.....I can't kill the father off my child....." Rickie says deciding not to hold it in any longer.

Shane's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah dummy it's yours....it's definitely yours..." Rickie says as she walks backwards and rubs her head with her hands.

Shane smiles couldn't hold his smile down. "So does that mean?" Shane says as he reaches to her for another kiss. 

Rickie jumps back and uses her hand to push Shane on the chest. "You are the father, that much I can't deny....but I am still not in love with you...." 

That made Shane frown a bit. "Come on Rick that baby needs a family!"

Rickie then furrowed her brows angrily. "You really want to say family? Family doesn't rape family, and then has the audacity to even be apart of family.....you are even lucky I even told you about the baby. Instead of killing you back there. But let me get this one thing clear."

"But-" "Shhh!" 

Rickie lifts a finger to his lips to shut him up. "Carl is mine, this unborn child is mine, and I am still married to Lauren. You can be apart of my family, you can be this babies father, but we are never going to be together....I will say this only once more....I love you as a brother........maybe later in the future if you really try and work with me.....maybe we can be together......"

Shane looks at his leader wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Rickie gives Shane a small peck to the side of his mouth and smiles small to him. "Let's just see how this works out, alright?" 

Shane nodded furiously as if he was offered a big plate of angel food cake. 

Rickie nodded with him and indicated for both of them to get into the car.

They both drove in silence for a few minutes until Shane reached up to squeeze Rickie's thigh. She glances at him and he only smiles to her affectionately. Suddenly something flips in Rickie's stomach and can already tell something was wrong.

They were going to be okay....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this one took forever but luckily enough I did it!! So part two will be coming soon but right now I need to write a chapter for life coach! (My other fanfic) I am really happy with how this one turned out and I hope you all are to!! So any advice and tips will be greatly appreciated!! I thank you for choosing this Fanfic to read and I will see ya later!!!
> 
> XOXOXO!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED PART 2!!

Rickie had felt sick for most days, and others she felt like she can take on a horde of walkers. She was happy she was healthy.

But her happiness was soon poof'd away when Shane walks in on meetings trying to be the leader. Commanding orders, and making sure everyone was doing there part. She was grateful Shane stepped up, even backing off of her when she didn't want Shane nearby right now.

She loved her best friend and was glad he was now trying to work with her. But when he starts to take over what was basically her job. It gets her a bit on edge.

_"Hey Rick wait up!"_

She sighed as she was buttoning up the rest of her shirt. Shane running out of his tent shirtless.

She turned to see a bright smile on Shane's face. "Hey man need me to do anything today?" Shane asked enthusiastically.

Rickie took a moment to think. "Watch over Randall...make sure he doesn't leave the shed...."

Shane frowned a bit but he nodded anyways. Turning around he suddenly spins around. "Do you need anything? A warm blanket? Or anything?" Shane asked worriedly.

Rickie huffed out a laugh. "I'm fine Shane now go..."

"Look I am just worried for this little guy..." Shane said as he pointed out her stomach. Rickie gave Shane a mom face when a kid isn't doing what she asked of him yet.

Shane nodded. "Hey how about a kiss? Before I leave or something?"

Rickie swears to God Shane was acting like a lost puppy for her. Cute but gets annoying. She pecked him on the lips and was ready to turn away from him.

But she stopped midway when she noticed a figure coming out of Shane's tent.

It was Andrea...

Rickie glanced at Andrea and back to Shane. Shane starred at her confusingly but he snaps his head back and notices Andrea leaving his tent.

Rickie just sighed and walked off angrily.

God what was his problem?

One second he is on her like a baby chick, next thing you know it he kicks her in the head and runs off to be with someone else. Yeah he is stepping up trying to be a good leader. But he was way behind on being a dad or even be apart of this family.

Shane really was a horndog even in an apocalypse.

* * *

"Shane and I believe the best way for this group to make it is to kill him..." Rickie announced a meeting with everyone about Randall and they all met in Hershel's house.

The news shocks everyone. Especially the wise old man Dale who right away starts to protest against the leader.

"But he's just a kid?" Dale said calmly.

"Doesn't matter he is still dangerous....you heard what Daryl said about him......how him and his group raped a women and children...." Rickie said as she pointed to Daryl. "We need to think of our group and just having this kid around here is dangerous..."

"He also said he didn't do anything!" Dale said his voice sounding frantic a bit.

"He could be lying and he may very well be....I was a deputy Dale....one time a kid was going to prison for being accused of murdering a girl, and he cried, and cried about how it wasn't him to the judge. Let him off scot free. Next thing you know it he was killing another girl, this time in front of police..." Rickie said as she scrunched up her face at the thought.

"Yeah but you gotta at least give him a chance! He's a kid for Christ sake's!!" Dale hollers now as he lifts his hands in the air. "Don't you all believe we should give him a chance?"

Glenn now spoke up. "The kid was shooting at us with the intent to kill..."

Andrea then steps forward. "Yeah I wouldn't feel safe with him around here. he's dangerous..."

Dale looked around noticing the people going against him. Not hearing anything coming out of the veterinarian Dale looked to him. "This is your farm Hershel and your a man of God! Surely you must think this is wrong!"

"That was then...this is now....now I must think about my family.....think about the people alive now......" Hershel says as he looks at Rickie. "Plus I don't like this boy on my land near my daughters. But I won't say anything. I will trust and believe in Rick's decision...."

That's right everyone started to call Rickie, Rick...It felt nice....being close to so many people now....

But Dale now starts to think even more. "You said we don't kill the living!" He said raising a hand towards Rickie.

"That was before the living tried to kill us...." Rickie steps in and furrows her brows.

Noticing the hurtfulness in Dale's expression.

"Fine we can take a vote..." Rickie said. Shocking Shane and the rest of the group. Especially Dale, who now had hopefulness to the leader. "Anyone who wants to kill this boy stand..."

Everyone took glances at eachother. But most everyone stood on their feet.

Rickie nodded and counted the numbers in her head. She then indicates with her hand to take a seat. "Now who opposes this idea..."

No one took a stand...

"I believed this group was filled with good people...I still believe these people are good...we may have lost most humanity in this world...but we still haven't lost our humanity to start killing..." Dale preached out as he looked to the group. "Just please....Let's do what's right...." Dale said his voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes.

Silence in the room.

"He's right..." Andrea spoke up.

Dale looked up at her.

"We should figure out a different way..." Andrea shifted her to face Rickie.

But when one else spoke up in defense for Dale. Rickie nodded and looked at Dale.

Dale shook his head and just tried to be strong. "You all gonna watch to?"

With that Rickie walked out of the house not another word.

* * *

Daryl and Shane where dragging Randall out of the shed, lifting him whenever he almost tripped. Following the brunette leader towards the barn.

Rickie asked Andrea if she can watch Carl and make sure she doesn't go to the barn. She nodded in response.

Something between her and Andrea just took a big loop between their relationship. But Rickie really can't point it out, and quite frankly she couldn't care right now.

Randall began to cry and beg for them to not do this. But no one was listening, and whenever they did they just tell him to shut up.

They reached the barn and as soon as they reached the center they threw Randall on his knees.

Daryl tying his eyes and his mouth.

"Any last words?" Rickie asked the sobbing mess on his knees. Who just kept begging and pleading for his life.

Rickie lifted her python and with a cock of her gun the boy cried harder than before. She looked at the boy as she was soon ready to now shoot.

"Do it mom...." Suddenly she snapped her head to the entrance to see her son there. "Do it..."

Her eyes widened and questions overtook her.

Shane though right away walked towards the boy and tugged the boy by the arm. Scolding at him for even being there.

Rickie looked down and suddenly the boys sobs snapped her out of it. Suddenly hearing his pleads made her rethink of what the hell she was doing.

"Take him..." Rickie ordered the archer. Daryl looked up at the brunette. "Take him back..."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she turned away from them.

Daryl grabs the greasy hair boy's back of the collar and lifts him to his feet. Shane shakes his head in disappointment and turns to walk away. Not without slamming the barn door.

Carl turns his head to see his mom standing there looking at him. Not really happy right now.

* * *

Rickie walked inside with Carl and ordered him to go upstairs.

She turned her head slowly to see the group standing there.

She looked down and sighed. "We're going to rethink of what to do with him."

Most sighs from the group were frustrations, and some where relieved.

"I'm going to go tell Dale." Andrea said happy to hear the announcement.

That's right Dale isn't here. He must've went for a walk after the vote. Rickie nodded and she again rubbed her nose.

Daryl came in through the door, and he looked like he was tired from this.

Rickie suddenly remembering her thoughts of Dale long before. She stepped in front of him.

"Can I talk to you?" Rickie asked the archer. He looked her up and down wondering if he was in trouble. But he found no anger in Rickie's eyes he nodded. They soon both stepped outside together and walked from the porch.

"What you need..." Daryl asked the female leader.

Rickie soon felt all of a sudden nervous as she looked at the crossbow archer. She huffs a laugh as she forced herself to speak. "Well I just wanted to-"

Suddenly a terrifying scream from the field snaps their heads away from eachother. Turning the attention of both Daryl and Rickie to the direction of the scream.

Daryl looked back at Rickie, and Rickie can soon see he was asking for permission. What the hell he never used to do that.

She nodded for him to go. They both started to run to the direction. Daryl running a bit faster so he was up ahead.

Rickie seen Daryl hit something off of somebody and was soon on top of it. Stabbing the thing.

Rickie soon made it there and looking closer through the fog she can see it was a walker. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see Dale on the ground. He was in pain what with his stomach being split open.

Rickie covered her mouth as she gulped down some vomit. She was soon on her knees and starred at Dale. She reached with one hand on top of his head. He looked to her soon meeting blue eyes.

Rickie's eyes tear up a bit but when she heard more footsteps behind her and screams from the group.  She instantly got up.

Andrea who was by his side the instant she seen him had tears in her eyes

"DO SOMETHING!!" she screamed to the female leader above her.

Not without a second thought she was soon giving orders. "Okay look Me, Daryl, Glenn, Shane, and Andrea take him back to house and we can get everything fixed there."

Hershel cuts her off. "He won't make the trip." Rickie's heart drops but quickly thinks of a new plan.

"Okay we can do it here right now! Glenn run to the house grab-" "Rickie!" Hershel calls out to the now delusional female.

Rickie looks to him who just shakes his head sadly.

"NO!! NO!!" Rickie screams as all hope falls from her.

Dale gurgling now Andrea looks to him pitifully. "He's in pain...do something..."

Rickie looks down and holds her tears. She breathes in deeply and pulls out her python and aims for Dale's head. She looks at the wise old man who was still in shock of the pain so his eyes where closed tightly.

Her hands starts to shake once more as she tries to bring her thoughts on to what was happening now.

Suddenly a hand clasped over hers. She snaps her head up to see Daryl giving her a reassurance look to her. Indicating her it was okay for her to let go. She does so but slowly and her hands are still shaking.

She turns to her son who was already crying. She started to tear up and she went to hug her boy who wrapped his arms around her shoulders quickly.

She didn't turn as she kept hugging her boy tightly.

"Sorry brother...." She overheard Daryl say, and with that a gunshot echoed all around them as they no longer heard painful gurgling sounds from the draped fish hat man.

* * *

Rickie was throwing up in the toilet.

She had just given a speech at Dale's funeral, and now here she was vomiting in the toilet. She finished and with that she wiped the excess vomit and flushed the bowl.

She went to the mirror and God did she look awful...she sighed and started to wash her face.

Dale was annoying sure. He always knew what he was talking about. But he was still someone Rickie could always come forward to.

He remembered before she and Shane went to drop off Randall at that place. Dale had come to her and started to talk about his wife not being able to stand the stench of meat, and boy did that already tell her Glenn told him.

He was so supportive, and when Rickie told him she was raped by Shane. Dale had no more respect for him. He probably had no more respect for her to. She wouldn't blame him.

But she promised. She is not going to let this group turn into the monsters Dale said they would.

She looks to the ceiling as she takes in a deep breath through her nose. She hears a knock.

"Yeah!" She asked her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey..." Daryl called from behind the door. "Just wanted to let you know we just finished a perimeter check around the farm killed a few of those uglies while we where out there..."

Rickie sighed calmness overwhelming her. She looked at the door and she nods to it as if she was looking at Daryl herself. "Thank you..."

"Don't need to thank me...it was really Andrea and Shane's ideas to check..." Daryl tried to refuse the kindness but Rickie stops him there.

"No...thank you....with Dale..." She said as she quietly reaches the door putting her ear on the door. She hears a couple shifts from the other side and Daryl clearing his throat.

"Nah...you already doing so much....thought that was the least I can do..." Daryl said as Rickie can tell the archer was laying his back against the wall.

She bit her lower lip. "Thank you anyways...no one really...you know..." Rickie said as she turns her back laying on the door.

"Yeah..." Daryl said the gruff of his voice saying. "Could you hurry up ya think? Need to take a piss...." Daryl quickly changes the mood with that bit of information.

Rickie laughed to herself. "Yeah...I'll be out in a sec..."

* * *

"I'm going to die. Shane's going to die. You need to be ready for that" Rickie said as she handed the gun to her son. Who reluctantly took the gun.

Shane had come to her after she left the house and telling her Carl came to him. Telling him it was his fault Dale's dead. That he was playing around with a walker who was stuck, and as he was about to shoot it he got scared and ran.

Rickie quickly found her son in the barn. She consoled the boy giving him hugs and telling him it was never his fault.

With that she exits the barn with her son. They joked about stupid mom and son things.

They seen the group having a little meeting of their own.

"So hey..." Glenn says as he clears his throat.

"Hey..." Rickie says as she looked at him curiously.

"So this place ain't getting any warmer Rick...and well everyone was thinking of somewhere to sleep. Safely and warm...." Glenn said as he explained the group meeting. But something seemed off.

"Well I'll talk with Hershel and we'll maybe take shelter in the barn..." Rickie said as if she was consoling the group.

"No you won't" A familiar voice came through the group.

There sitting was Hershel he got up and walked over to Rickie.

"You all will sleep in the house...We can make plenty of room for your people..." He said as he put both hands on her shoulder.

"What? No we can't Hershel this is your land and your farm we can't just-" "Rick are you pregnant?" Andrea cut off Rickie's sentence. She soon widened her eyes.

"How..." Rickie starts to ask questions that her mind started to list for her.

"Glenn told us..." The gravelly voice from Daryl spoke up as he was giving her a look.

Rickie closed her eyes and breathed in. As soon as she breathed out she tilts her head to Glenn. The pizza boy just shrugged and gave her I-had-no-choice look.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked shocked by the sudden news.

"Yeah...yeah I am...." Rickie said as she looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carl asked feeling resented by his own mom.

Rickie turned to him and kneeled to his height. "Hey I am sorry but I wanted to wait....wanted to be really sure...." Rickie said putting her hands on his shoulder.

Carl seeing the truthfulness in that sentence he nodded.

"What about us?" Carol spoke. "What will happen now. You obviously need to step down, and let someone else lead."

Rickie glanced up to see the worried in there faces.

"You really should have thought about this..." Andrea said coldly.

"Hey I didn't ask to be pregnant..." Rickie retorted. "It was a shock to me as it is for all of you...and no I don't need to step down...not right now anyways..."

Everyone was quiet.

"Well no matter right now..." Hershel speaks up and taps Rickie's shoulder. "We can talk about this later, Rick doesn't have to worry until she is a little bigger in time. So leadership is still hers...besides we need to talk about you people moving in..."

Everyone sighed and nodded as they all started to pack up.

"You Rick I think you should take my bed. You and your son." Hershel says.

Rick was denying that, this is still their home and he should at least keep their bed.

"If I let a pregnant lady sleep on the floor I ain't really much of a man am I...besides the couch is comfortable enough for me..." Hershel jokes as he looks at her.

Rickie nodded and shakes his hand thankfully.

* * *

Everyone was almost all settled already cleaning up their camp near the trees, and they are all working together to move into their new home.

Rickie was lifting up some heavy stuff but when T-Dog stopped her before she can even lift the bin he took it. Telling her don't worry. She blushed at the sudden kindness from everyone. Heck even Daryl stopped her a few times and told her to go help with something else.

She tucked a hair behind her ear she felt a bit of happiness. But it soon faded as she thought about how weak she will be if she let's all her friends do all the work.

"So..." Andrea walked up behind her and stand next to her arms crossed. "Whose baby is it...."

Rickie looked into the far distance as she thought of what to say. "I think we both can guess who it is..." Rickie meant to make it sound more friendlier. But the attitude Andrea was giving her was really starting to get to her.

"So how long has that been going on for..." Andrea asked as Rickie can hear her angry side coming out.

"Nothing has been going on....between me and Shane...." Rickie said as she notices Carl working with the others.

Andrea glanced at Rickie and scoffed to her news. "With that kiss, I would've thought something else..."

"That kiss was so he can get his ass moving..." Rickie retorts back instantly.

"Really so you're using him to so you can have a lap dog around?" the blonde sharp shooter says annoyed.

"No that's not what I said..." Rickie said her face scrunching up a bit.

"Well it sounds like it to me....so you need someone to help you finally lead the right way right? So a big muscular man can do the orders and get people moving? Well that's just a bitchy way to play with someone's feelings..." "I was raped..." Rickie finally shuts up the curly blonde beside her. Her voice but a whisper as she told her.

"I was....raped....by Shane...." Rickie said as she looked down ashamed.

Andrea just starred wide eyes to her.

"I couldn't do anything....I was weak....because of my husband.....he confessed....but I turned him down...." Rickie said as she turned away from her. "Then he raped me.....I wanted to kill him after that.....but he was my friend.....my best friend.....so I gave him a chance....."

Andrea was still silent.

"So don't blame me...if Shane was the one using you cause he can't get me!" Rickie said as her voice raised and she was face to face with Andrea.

Everyone stopped their movement as they looked at the two women.

Rickie was glaring at Andrea, who was giving a sympathetic look to her.

"RICK!!!"

A yell draws attention from the group Shane was walking to the group bloodied nose and looked like shit. Everyone gasped at the sight of him. Rickie's eyes wide.

"What happened?!" Rickie yelled as she leaned on the rails.

"The little bastard got loose and snuck up behind me!! Took me out and took my gun!!" Shane says as he wiped a blood off his face.

"He's loose?" "Oh my God!" "Are you okay?" "Mom?" The group was now calling out.

But Rickie was looking at Shane finding lies in his face instantly. But she nodded.

"Okay everyone! Stay in the house. Me and Shane will look to this end!" She pointed at the right side of the woods. "Glenn and Daryl! You take the other end!" She pointed to the two and then to the left side of the woods.

"Lock the doors and if he tries anything shoot him and kill him...." Rickie said as she looks to everyone.

"Wait Rick are you sure that's alright?" Glenn says as he looked to the leader. "I mean your pregnant maybe someone else shoul-"

Rickie just gave a stare down at Glenn who instantly back down.

"Alright everyone let's go..." Rickie said her tone serious.

* * *

Shane and Rick were starring at eachother on the field.

"Why?" Rickie asked furiously. "I am giving you a chance...why would you do this?"

Shane scoffed. "A chance? Man you were only playing me....using me to do your dirty work..."

The idea spitting out of Shane made Rickie close her eyes a headache forming in her head.

"You weren't going to give me a chance! Let's face it! You rather screw the redneck than be with me!!" The bald headed man said as he points to the household. "I see you two...the way you talk now....the way you two look at eachother...."

Rickie didn't even notice anything different between her and Daryl. What the hell was he talking about?

"So I am not going to lose you or that baby to someone who would definitely hurt you both. So might as well not let him have you both." Shane said as he pointed the gun to Rickie. "Carl is close with me, he's scared of Daryl so he wouldn't have a chance with him..."

Rickie just glared at the bald man in front of her. "So you're gonna kill me...and your child....that's the best way you can think of?"

Shane just put both hands on his gun readying himself.

Rickie teared up as she breathed in. "You are really something else Shane...." Rickie said shaking her head.

"I tried to love you Rick...tried to make you fall for me...." Shane said as he cocked his gun. "But your feelings hasn't even moved an inch for me....so I am going to kill you...."

Rickie can see the seriousness in his eyes. The tears start to fall. "I was...." Rickie starts.

Shane stopped moving and looked at her.

"I was falling for you....heck...." Rickie laughed a bit. "I was even jealous after I seen Andrea leave your tent that morning."

Shane's eyes widened.

"I am falling in love with you Shane....I just can't believe you didn't see that...." Rickie said as she looked at him. "I just thought you started to not like me and started to use me too after seeing Andrea..."

Shane got closer his gun lowering.

"You really are an asshole Shane....making me believe you liked me and then making me believe you weren't anymore! I Think I should just forget-" Rickie was cut off when Shane walked to her quickly and ran a hand to the back of her neck. Giving her a swollen kiss.

Rick wrapped an arm around his neck kissing him back. Opening her mouth willingly.

Shane's hand which was holding the gun was lowered even more. Rickie opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.

Her eyes started to fill with lots more of tears.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit Shane in the chest. He dropped his gun and he can feel the air leaving his lungs instantly. His voice was filled with gurgles as he backed up.

Rickie let him back off as the thing in Shane's chest came out. A knife slicked with Shane's blood was being held by Rickie's hand. Her blue eyes glistened and shimmered by the tears and the moonlight. She cried a bit but then she slammed into Shane's limp body. Taking another stab with her knife.

Shane's eyes wide like plates he just looks to her.

"DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS SHANE!!! THIS WAS YOU NOT ME!!!! NOT ME!!!!!" Rickie let the knife swing back and another stab in Shane's chest punctured his heart. She quickly took the knife out of him the blood flowing out Shane. "NOT ME!!!"

Shane let out a hand towards his best friend who still had tears in her eyes. But right when his palm scrapped her cheek it instantly fell to his sides lifeless. His head fell to the right as the last air left from his mouth.

Rickie looked at him as she seen Shane no longer alive. Her best friend, her partner, someone who was deeply in love with her. Was lying dead.

Rickie hanged her mouth open but nothing came out. She put a hand to the side of his face as she rested her forehead to his chest just above the stab wound. Muffled cries escaped now.

"GODDAMMIT!!!!" Rickie cried as she now looked up and around the field.

Her heart was breaking in two as she just killed her friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS WAS SO HEARTBREAKING FOR ME TO TYPE!!! *Cries under covers as I am still typing*  
> What do you guys think?   
> Was Rickie falling for Shane?   
> Or was she using him in someway?  
> Did Shane blow it wanting to kill Rickie cause of his jealousy?   
> Did Rickie make the right move killing Shane?  
> Should Rickie given him a second chance?  
> How will this affect Rickie in the later chapters?
> 
> GOD SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!
> 
> God I need tissues! I wanted Shane to stay alive but I also loved the way Rick killed his best friend! So I stuck with the scene. Just a bit different for this scene!! Anyways RIP Dale and Shane! You will be missed in my story!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickie and her friends has more problems with their new home more than they bargained for...
> 
> (WARNING: Pregnant Lady giving birth and in full detail during the story...)
> 
> Part 2 of this chapter coming out!!

_**"I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU PEOPLE FOR CHRIST SAKE!!!!"** _

Those words never seem to leave Rickie's heads. God did it echo in her head so much...

The jittering of the truck awoken her from her slumber. She looked beside her to see Shane beside her. She smiled at him and scooted closer to him. Giving his waist a hug.

She was so glad it was a dream. So happy her best friend was right here still. Next to her. She cautiously started to rub her belly as she was now close to her due date.

"Hey..." A gruff voice awoken her from her place. Wide eyes she got up quickly.

Starring right into brown eyes, Daryl was starring at her already parked vehicle.

"We're here..." Daryl said as he got out. Not giving her a second glance back.

She took in a breath and rubbed her hair. God why did she do this. Especially with Daryl...she feels so horrible....for herself and Daryl....

Then she wondered what he meant when he said they're here....

That's right...

The farm is gone....

They waited out the cold....

Barely making it out....

She looked up to see the prison.

_Oh yeah...Daryl found this place..._

Rickie thought as she soon exited the car.

Looking to the prison. It really was big enough. To maybe hold more people.

The group looked into the prison yard and notice the fence still up and can see the prison was more than secure. Just get rid of the walkers in the field.

She went up to Daryl and started to whisper into his ear. He looked at her and nodded.

"Alright! Korean, and his girl go up to that tower. kid you and Hershel up that tower. Carol and T on this tower right here, and try not to shoot me when I get that gate closed. The rest of you keep these dead eyed fucks distracted...." Daryl ordered. Everyone nodded as they got their weapons. Shooters their guns, and knives in hand.

Rickie went to the closed off gate. Daryl had already cut off the chains, and soon Rickie was getting the gate ready.

Rickie and Daryl glanced at eachother. Daryl nodded to her, and Rickie gave a smile.

Soon opening the gate.

* * *

A fire had awoken Rickie from her train of thought. She looked around to see the group eating. Leftovers of something they ate. It wasn't the best but it was something.

She soon fed herself some, and with that she got up from her spot to look around.

She needed to find someplace to enter and get the other walkers out of the space they need to be in.

As she looked at the prison analyzing each crevice and shadowed corner. She noticed an entrance. She also was able to see a gate at the far off corner open. Walkers walking and out. They can close that and get rid of the walkers inside later.

She looked to see Daryl on the bus. Carol was with him. They've been getting pretty close.

Rickie felt something twinge in her heart and suddenly she felt the baby kick. She looked down and rubbed it slowly. It was as if the baby knew something was going on with Rickie...

...and she felt so ashamed of it but, she was honestly jealous of Carol...

The way she can make him smile, and the way they talk to eachother. Heck she can hear them flirt with one another. Well Carol was the one flirting but Daryl said nothing for her to stop.

She doesn't know when these feelings started up. But she felt honestly hurt by this, and boy did she hate it so much. Carol was her friend, and Daryl only thought of Rickie as the leader, and him being her voice.

He offered to help her with leadership. To get the stress off her. She complained at first but he told her she was still in charge. He was just someone who wanted to be there to help her if anything, just like with Dale...

She felt so grateful for Daryl being by her side, even after it seem like everyone was going against her. Even her own son was starting to rebel against her.

She soon seen Daryl getting off the bus with Carol and with that she took the chance to tell him her plan. She whistled to him to come. She always hated to do that but Daryl said he doesn't mind, heck he even said to do it instead of calling him.

Daryl said his goodbye to Carol, and ran to Rickie's side. Rickie didn't hesitate to start telling him her plan.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow. We can kill the walkers in front of the gate first in a bunch group, and it looks like over there, there seems to be a gate we can close off. It's pretty secure we can close it up. Once that's done; you, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie go in there clear it all out. Somehow..." She stopped when she seen Daryl just starring at her. "What?"

Rickie asked Daryl. Who was really starring into her eyes now. Her eyes sparkling in the moonlights night sky. Her face a bit dirty but still smooth like. Daryl noticing he was starring to long he shook his head.

"Nothing; so I'll tell everyone the plan?" Daryl asked. Rickie nodded to him. "But some may be to tired...they might complain."

"Yes I know...." Rickie said as she sighed already knowing what everyone will say. "But they all have to know they are safe and secured inside, and not just existing in this messed up world...."

Daryl nodded as him and her walked to the campfire. Ready to tell there plan.

* * *

God it didn't take long for them to get rid of the walkers, and everyone was relieved. Rickie was so happy to finally find a place where they can be safe. She was honest to God relieved.

They settled into the prison, each cell was either empty or was being emptied by a walker. Daryl looked around and found the cleanest cell he was relatively happy with.

He looked around and nodded. Looking over to Rickie and whistled for her.

Rickie walked over after the little call. passing the others in the group.

Beth and Carl looked at the direction Rickie was walking over to and glanced to eachother. Beth giving Carl a little to much of a wide grin and Carl squinting at the closeness his mother was having with Daryl.

Carol looked also and she smiled sweetly at the two as she entered her cell she picked out. Maggie and Glenn where in there own little world already settled in there cell.

Hershel and T-Dog where looking up from the bottom stairs and smiled to the two leaders.

"What's up?" Rickie asked as she was rubbing her belly. The baby kicked a little more every time Rickie speaks up.

Daryl shakes his head and points into the cell. "It's nothing much but this cell is clean enough...maybe you...and...." Daryl drifted off as he stared at Rickie who was starring back. Noticing again of his intense stare he coughed. "Carl. You and Carl can sleep here...."

Rickie nodded as she entered the cell Daryl close behind. She stared at the bed and she felt the sheets. Someone tidied up in here, probably before they left for there execution. She smiled and she turned around.

"It's perfect thank you..." Rickie said smiling up at Daryl. She grabbed his hand; her smooth hands hugging tightly around, his rough calloused hands. Daryl nodded as he looked down, the small leader looking down with him. There fingers were becoming intertwined slowly.

They both looked up and it almost seemed like their faces where getting closer.

That is until Carl ran inside. Instantly they both let go and took a step back from eachother. Carl was looking back out of the cell, so he didn't notice Daryl and hers closeness. As he looked back and seen the intensity on both there faces he looked between them.

"What's up?" Carl asked as curiously. Daryl shakes his head once more before walking pass the kid.

"Nothin' kid go and help your mom there..." He said his voice the usual gruff, as he pushed the hat further on his head.

Carl fixed his head as he turned his way to Daryl and the back to his mom. He asked in his eyes to her as she just shrugged and smiled to her son.

.

.

.

"Ok listen up...." Rickie spoke up the cell echoing a bit. "We can't take any chances. Daryl just told me no one has gone to check further inside. So while we wait in here. You guys can check deeper inside see if there's anything that can get these walkers through..." Rickie said indicating the locked gate on the other side.

Everyone looked and as they looked tired. No one was going to sleep soundly without really knowing they're safe.

Rickie looked in there eyes, their determination was booming in there eyes as they all got there weapons ready.

Rickie smirked as she was getting really excited about their victory.

Yes they where definitely going to win

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

**(Inhale)**

.

**(Exhale)**

.

**(Inhale)**

.

**(Exhale)**

The breathing of Rickie is echoing in her ears.

How the hell did this happen?

Where the hell did everything go wrong?

She was grasping chains as the pain from her stomach was inducing her. The alarms blaring all over the prison. She shut her eyes tightly, as she held her voice in once more.

God did this hurt so fucking much.

"Alright! Breath! Breath! You need to push!!" Rickie's voice echoed in her own ears.

Rickie closed her eyes and she inhaled as she started to push.

God did it hurt so bad!!

She finally let out a scream as she kept on pushing.

Thinking of all the things that happened all out once she felt like everything was spinning.

_Hershel getting bitten._

_His leg is cut off._

_Finding other prisoners in here alive._

_Daryl killing one of them._

Now here she is.

_By herself..._

_In labor...._

Walkers all around her in the prison. Better yet Rickie walked into the infested hallways. Thanks to finding herself a room she was safe but who knows for how long. With Rickie screaming in pain she might draw in walkers on herself.

"OH GOD!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!" Rickie screams as she is desperately holding the chains.

**...**

**Daryl was running around inside the prison looking! With the other two prisoners he so graciously given mercy to. He was looking for a way to shut the alarms down.**

**Fuck he needed to hurry! For the group. For the prison.**

**For Rickie.**

**...**

"Alright you need to push more! You need to push!!" Rickie ordered herself as she was now holding the door with her body. Some walkers had heard her screams and she was now barricading the door by herself while giving birth. This was not going to be easy.

Rickie took in breaths as she started to push; pushing the door with her. She was sitting now no longer able to keep her shaking legs from going limp, and the blood was now creeping out.

What seemed like forever to Rickie. She can now feel the baby slowly coming out.

She breathed in feeling the bangs coming from behind the door. She held onto it as she took in a deep breath, and with once more another push and the blood now coming out more she pushed.

Rickie was so worried for Carl, for her friends, for her baby, and for herself....

"Okay Rickie take deep breaths and push okay!" Rickie told herself once more as she took in the biggest breath and pushed. Grasping the doorknob.

When so much blood was coming out the dizziness started to take over, and the questions of doubt where suddenly flooding her thoughts.

Why did she try so hard? Why was she here? Why is she trying to give birth to some baby she's never even met?

Suddenly a scream from herself took her out of her trance.

That's right...she wanted them to live. To survive and make it in this God forsaken world. Trying to even tell herself that bringing life into this world meant they are still human.

She took another push and with that she heard a quiet scream. A more shriveled scream, more daintier.

She slowly looked down to see a blood soaked baby between her legs. Moving, and crying, and alive.

Instantly Rickie found this new strength, the same one with Shane, she used her teeth to bite off the umbilical cord. She then took off the sweater she was forced to wear by Hershel, thank god for him. Wrapping the warmth around her baby she kissed her baby cooing her and shushing her daughter. Rubbing the baby with her hands.

She felt a hard bang as the door hit Rickie on the head, and with that the baby started to cry again. She was crying in fear. This made something snap in Rickie she forced her shaking legs to get up and forced them to stop shaking.

She grabbed the pants, and as she was still leaning on the door, and was holding the baby she put on her pants one handed.

The banging seeming to get louder and louder. She can hear from the groans and snarls that there was about six walkers out there.

"You are not having her...." Rickie said calmly. Her forehead sweating and her tears dried on her cheeks.

With that she moved from the door and quickly put the baby in a nearby box gently as she can. Closing the box.

She heard the door slammed open and she turned grabbing a nearby crowbar. She took in a deep breath and furrowed her brows glaring at the oncoming walkers.

...

Daryl was running through the halls already having turned off the alarms, and killing Andrew all the while. He was searching the prison 'A' building looking for Rickie. After Hershel telling him she ran in there alone.

Carl with him they where looking all around desperately.

After finding T-Dog devoured, and Maggie nowhere to be found. Daryl was starting to think the worst.

He ran around the halls even some halls that where pretty much the same. Carl was breathing loud, not by the tiredness, but because he was so worried for his mom.

They ran for what seem like an hour, finally stopping by a room which was closed.

Both him and Carl looked at eachother and right away slammed into the room.

Finding fresh blood at the entrance they slowly made there way to the corner. The scene was horrible. Six walkers on the ground lying dead, heads bashed in. There sitting on the ground, legs spread a little from eachother. Her head all the way back resting on the chair. A bundled clothing on her lap as it was moving.

Rickie looked lifeless. Daryl slowly walking up to her side and he felt for a pulse. Putting two fingers on her throat.

He waited for 5 seconds.

10 seconds...

30 seconds...

45 seconds...

1 minute....

Nothing...

Daryl shut his eyes tightly his face scrunching up as he rested his hand on her already shut eyes. Holding in sobs as he looked down. Carl was on his knees, and was already letting out quiet sobs as he looked at his mom.

"I need to do it..." Carl said quietly as he took hold of his gun.

Daryl looking at Carl as he can already tell what he meant. Daryl looking at Rickie and back at Carl he nodded. Carl wiped a tear as he remembered his mom's words to him. 'I'm going to die, Shane's going to die...you need to be ready for that...' Her words trailed off of him as he aimed for her.

"Hold up..." He said making Carl lower his gun. Daryl looked at the moving bundle and he removed it. Revealing Rickie's daughter. Who was beautiful beyond reason. Carl's eyes widened as he crouched down to look at her face. Daryl also took a moment to look at her. God did she look a lot like Rickie.

Carl smiled still tears falling from his eyes and he looked to Daryl who took a small saddened smile to him. Daryl covered the babies chin with the same cloth and he started to pick up the baby girl with both his hands.

_"GASP!!"_

Suddenly Rickie jumped from her spot as she grasped her baby instinctively. Glaring at the 'walker' who might've wanted her baby for dinner. But as soon as she seen Daryl and Carl. Daryl's eyes widened a bit with fear, and Carl aiming at her with his gun. Her eyes softened and questions started building up.

"Is it really you?" She asked looking at Daryl with disbelieving eyes.

Daryl was met with a satisfied relieved feeling in his heart. She was alive...God she was alive. He nodded to her as he looked into her eyes. Thinking he was never going to see them again.

Rickie smiled as she finally felt the drowsiness and ache take over her. She slumped over on Daryl's arm and snoozed there.

He told Carl to pick up the baby, and gently Carl did. While he threw Rickie's arm over his shoulder, and he brought both of her legs closer together. He lifted Rickie up gently in a bridal way as they all walked out together.

Meeting Carol halfway as she, and the other two prisoners where behind her.

She gasped seeing the baby and a bloodied tired Rickie in Daryl's arms as he carried her out.

They all ran out of the infested prison hallways and shut the gate closed and locked as they ran Rickie to go see Hershel.

* * *

Rickie woke up and suddenly she felt light. Like, light as a feather.

She got up in a green grass field. She felt the warmness of the summer sun hitting her skin. She looked all around and found herself wearing a long white dress. It was smooth and silky it felt lovely on her. She took a spin and she just loved the feeling of feeling this great.

"Rick...." She suddenly hears a familiar voice she thought she would never hear again.

Turning she seen Lauren himself. Her husband. Smiling happily, as he was wearing a white unbutton shirt, a grey tank top under it, and a nice white pair of jeans. He walked over to her hands in his pocket.

Rickie smiled and she lunged forward giving her husband the most biggest embrace she can give. Lauren hugging her by the waist he lifted her in the air. Rickie's arms where resting on his as they held there embrace. Rickie taking in his sweet scent, and Lauren doing the same as he rubbed her back.

"You're here..." Rickie declared as she entwined her fingers in his lush hair.

"I'm here...I'm always here Rick..." Lauren said as he slowly started to lower both there bodies down. Placing both their feet on the ground. They both rested their foreheads together and cupped eachothers faces.

"I'm so happy..." Rickie said as the tears suddenly poured from her face.

"You should be...you did so much Rick, and I am happy for that..." Lauren said rubbing his fingers on her cheeks as he was wiping away the tears.

She smiled lovingly as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"But you're not done yet..." Lauren said as he brought Rickie from her trance.

Rickie looked at him wide eyes as he looked sadly at her. "But you said it yourself....I did so much....and you're saying I'm not done?" She squeezed the clothing on Lauren's shoulders and was now looking into his eyes. Who in return gazes at her.

"You gotta go back. Carl needs you. The baby needs you..." Lauren said as he brought her waist closer to his.

Suddenly the memory of her baby started to come to her, and Carl being alone in a fucked up world was hitting her. She leaned away from Lauren, as he also loosened his grip on her.

"I gotta go back..." Rickie said as she felt her head. She looked up to Lauren who was smiling ever so lovingly at her.

"You should..." He said as he leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I'll always be here Rick. Waiting for you. When the time is right..."

Rickie leaned in more to capture Lauren's lips in hers deepening the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever. But soon lauren was off her lips and he pushed her. Suddenly a cliff was right behind Rickie and Rickie stumbled off the edge.

Rickie looked wide eyes at Lauren. His eyes was filled with sadness and regret of letting her go but he smiled to her. Mouthing a 'I love you' before he started to go blurry.

* * *

"LAUREN!!" Rickie soon was yelling as she lifted her body from the bed. Beth jumped her eyes wide as she looked at her leader.

"Oh my God..." Beth soon whispered as she got up quickly to yell for everyone.

Rickie felt her head. She felt drowsy, and God did it feel like she was sleeping like a log in bed.

Everyone was soon running inside there eyes widened with happiness. She looked at everyone confusingly as she noticed something was different about them. Rubbing her eyes stiffly

Carl came in running his eyes full of joy after seeing his mother awake.

"Mom!" He yelled as he lunged into a hug from her. She fell back a little but quickly wrapped an arm around her son.

"Now hold on son don't hurt your mother now." Hershel said worryingly as he was soon at her bedside. His crutches on each side.

He looked back at her smiling and almost tear filled eyes. She felt his face the smoothness of his touch under her hands.

She smiled a toothy grin as she was so happy to see her son. But something was different there.

"Hey..." She snapped her head up to see Daryl looking at her. She smiled to him as she took her son in for another hug.

"Hey..." Her voice cracking as she spoke. Boy did she need water, and food...

She wanted to get up more but her body felt really weak all of a sudden. Everyone was putting there hands out for her to not move as she was leaned back down on the bed. Something was up.

Carl was now off her after hearing Carol telling him he might be to heavy for her.

She squinted her eyes her brows furrowed as he was looking in confusion.

Her stomach was filled with twists and knots as she took her hand and started to feel around her body. Maybe something was wrong with her. She can feel her limbs on her body still. So that was good. But as soon as she took her hands to reach her chest she can feel bones...

She looked down as she can see bones of her rib cage. Her eyes widened with fear.

"It's ok....with proper eating you can fill up quickly..." Hershel said putting his hand up to her.

"But...." Rickie started to talk but was cut off instantly.

"You can take my portion. Looks like you may need it." Carol said jokingly.  

Hershel then spoke. "This old man needs to loose a few pounds himself."

"But...." Rickie tried to continue until Daryl and Beth spoke.

"yeah and mine to..." Daryl always full of short sentence as he spoke to.

"You can take all our foods if you like Rick..." Beth said her voice but just a small chirp.

"Yeah mom it's alright you can take all our food..." Carl said calmly but Rickie shook her head.

"Wait no!" Rickie soon started to raise her voice. She knew everyone was trying to avoid telling her about something. They all looked as they all closed there lips shut. "How long was I out?"

Everyone cleared there throats and rubbed the back of their heads others looking away nervously. Carol left the room, maybe cause she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Rick..." Daryl spoke up.

Hershel then leaned in to her. "You've been out for a month..."

The shock took her by surprise. The supposed short visit with Lauren was longer than she thought.

"We tried to feed you but it's kinda hard to feed someone who can't chew or swallow the food..." Carl said as he explained why she was so skinny.

"But we gave you water and everyone took turns to watch over you..." Beth said as she tried to calm her.

But Rickie's eyes never softened. Out for a month...

"Where....where's my.....where's my baby?" She asked her voice choking up as the thought of losing her child before she can even meet her was killing her.

"Right here..." Carol's voice rung out from behind the group, and everyone spread apart from eachother in that tiny room. Carol was holding a blanket with a cooing baby in her arms. She walked forward and leaned into Rickie. Showing the baby alive and well. "Thought you might want to see her...."

Carol said as she smiled to Rickie. The leader took an inhaled breath as she consoled herself to calm down. She looked at her baby smiling brightly at her.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth and love from her family. She can now rest easily in her bed seeing that everything was alright.

. . . . . . .

Everyone was giving her food and she gladly took it. At first denying she was hungry but everyone was so insistent on her eating.

"Besides we need our leader back..." Beth said happily as she seen Rickie devouring the food.

Rickie glanced to her and smiled to her as she kept on eating.

Soon slowing down instantly. Something about that sentence didn't feel right. She can feel the intensity and uneasiness in the air. Everyone was quiet to.

"What's the problem?" She asked her eyes furrowed a bit. She looked around to finally notice something was really off.

Carol then looked to Rick.

"We need you Rick..." Carol said sounding desperate but not scared.

She looked around confusingly.

Carl then spoke. "We need you to talk to some people..."

"We also need to start planning now..." Daryl said as his uneasiness was really getting to him.

Rickie looked all around but she soon nodded her head to them.

Not getting what they mean. But determination, and confidence build in her eyes. As she stared at her food.

* * *

 She got into the room where not only one new face. But five more others where sitting and waiting.

She looked at them analyzing them discreetly. She went up to see a big African American woman with dreadlocks hanging on her sides. She tilted her head at her. This was the one she needed to talk to about her missing friends.

She swiped her head to look at another woman but a lighter shade of brown, and a buffer bigger looking man next to her. Behind them was a man and a young teenage boy beside him. Next to them was a a darker looking man his furry hoodie over his head and his arms scrunched up on his chest. He looked at them and turned again to her group. They all nodded to her confirming her it was them.

"So...." Rickie spoke up.

"I'm Tyreese..." The buffer bigger man raised his hand to her. Tyreese only just met the female. She was small, tiny, and thin. But he can tell he shouldn't mess with her. Hopefully his sister Sasha won't do anything also.

Rickie looked up at him. In his eyes she can see honesty and loyalty in him. She looked down at his hands and back to his face. She then shook it and nodded to him.

"This is my sister Sasha..." He pushed his sister up forward to shake her hand. They did. "And over there is Allen and his son Ben..."

Allen came up and shook her hand, so did Ben behind his dad. Rickie smiled a little; but she noticed the man who was quietly looking away from them.

"Come on man...." Tyreese called out to the man who still hasn't budge from his spot Rickie has seen. "This here is..."

"Just call me Shadow...." A soft deep voice spoke up, interrupting Tyreese who sighed as he finally spoke up.

"Shadow?" Rickie said tilting her head and scrunching her face. Taking it as a joke she started to smile a bit.

The man got up who looked to be short but turns out he was slouching. He stand straight throwing his hoodie off his head. Hair all messed up like bedhead style. He turned towards her.

The short brunette's eyes widened as she looked up at the man, who wasn't all that taller than Tyreese. But he seemed familiar. For now the looks of the male almost took her breath away. He had a nice jawline, and his face was smooth, a bit scruffy if she looks closer. His skin pale but had a bit of color in it. His eyes a dark brown, in the sun seemed like red. He almost looked like a model if he tried.

He walked up to her and let out his hand. She looked down and she shook it.

Starring at him for awhile until she remembered her real purpose.

Turning around she noticed the dreadlocks woman sitting in the corner.

"What about you?" Rickie asked as she went closer to the woman. The woman didn't tense up as Rickie drew closer.

"Michonne...." She spoke quietly.

"Alright Michonne....then can you tell me who did this to you, and where might our friends be at?" Rickie asked as she kneeld to her sitting height.

"The same son of a bitch who shot me." Michonne said angrily. Rickie can see the anger and she nodded. She was pissed when she was shot to...

"Alright, and I am sorry about that. But our friends...the two people you seen being taken. Where are they? Do you know where they might've taken them?" Rickie said holding one hand to her. "Then I promise you, you will get your sword back..."

Michonne took in a breath as she looked at the Brunette. "There's a community..."

"A community? Where?" Rickie asked as she felt she was finally getting somewhere.

"Further away from the prison but it's close...This place....called Woodbury.....is run by the Governor...." Michonne said as she had venom in that last sentence. That one name drew Shadow's attention.

"The Governor?" Rickie asked only to get a nod in response. She nodded to and started to think of a plan. "Okay, can you lead us back there? So we can save our friends?"

She might be asking for a bit much from Michonne, but no harm in trying...

"I can take you..." Shadow's voice spoke out.

Rickie turned her head to him as questions grew in her head.

Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, and Ben also looked at him questioningly. Shadow did nothing to look at them though.

"I know where it is...and I know where they're being held to...I can take you..." Shadow said as he looked at Rickie.

Rickie can't tell if he is lying, nor can she tell if he's trustful. But she turned to Michonne.

"My leg is pretty messed up, I would gladly go but I barely made it out there with this leg." Michonne explained.

"Woodbury is a big community who has a big barrier made out of trucks and wheels also some panels. Seems almost impossible to escape from but...I know a way in and out...." Shadow said confirming Michonne he really did know the community.

Rickie noticed a trust in Michonne's eyes for this guy she barely knows, and Rickie took it as a sign. She nodded slowly to herself then gets up.

Walking towards her friends and grabbing the sword from Carol who was holding it. She then turned around to Michonne and handed her the weapon. Who took it graciously. She then turned her head to Shadow.

"I don't know you...I don't know if I should trust you....but if you are lying to me.....and are planning to hurt my friends....." "He won't hurt you" Tyreese spoke up interrupting Rickie.

She looked back but she needed to be clear. "If anything happens to any of my friends because of you....I'm going to kill you...."

Shadow looked into her eyes and her face. He soon nods to him as a deal.

Rickie soon nods once more and looked to her friends.

In her eyes she was already telling them to get ready, and everyone was moving on their feet to get moving.

She looked back at Shadow's eyes and turned away as she entered the cells with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost threw up writing this probably something I ate but trust me this scene did not make it any better. Anyways!! YAY!! She had Judith!! She had baby Judith!! We also meet a REALLY new character in this story who isn't on the show but here he is!! My OC cause why not!? Anyways Shadow ain't his name really...maybe we'll get to know it soon enough!!
> 
> Anyways hope you like I tried to think of how this story will turn out and I hope it turned out good for you all I like it so far and I hope you to!! I tried my best!! PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON!!!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!! XOXOXO!!
> 
> Also a few questions from me:  
> Do you think we can trust Shadow?  
> If Michonne isn't going will they make it?  
> Is it a trap?  
> Will Rickie meet the governor while they save Glenn and Maggie?
> 
> GAAAGH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am only putting short scenes now! I really want to introduce Negan soon and get the true part of this story up!

 

Rickie woke up instantly as she sighed and rubbed her head. God did she hate this so much...

She hated to wake up to the same dream over and over. Her killing his best friend and Carl finishing the job of shooting walker Shane.

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and a knock to the door grabs her attention to it.

Hershel lifts the blanket as he smiles to her.

"Hey you ready?" Hershel asks as he sees her buttoning up her shirt.

She smiled to him and nods.

She looks at her son and smiles to his sleeping body. Up again late reading comic books.

The leader wishes she didn't have to but today she needed his help.

"Hey baby boy..." Rickie says as she shakes his chest a little. Carl stretches and squints to his mom.

"Mom I'm no longer a baby..." Carl says as he shifts his body upward wiping an eye with his hand.

The brunette looks to Hershel and just gives him a smirk. "Come on...we have to clean out those pig pen..."

Carl nods as he soon jumps out of his bed. Looking at his bed for his hat.

Rickie grabs her baby who was already up just being quiet. She walks out and notices Beth coming out of her cell all ready.

She smiles to Rickie and grabs baby Judith in her arms. The brunette giving her daughter a kiss on the head as she soon heads out of the prison.

The Leader liked the name Judith. His son had given her the name while his mother was in a one month coma.

A lot has happened in the span of one year...

She didn't keep the deal with the Governor, deciding to keep Michonne and Shadow around, Daryl loosing his brother after the Governor himself killed him, two ambushes from the Governor, and going to go save Andrea but ultimately looses her in the end.

_"I'm sorry Rickie..." Andrea looks up to her with saddened weary eyes._

_"For what? I should be the one to apologize..." "No..." Andrea cups her old leaders face. Rickie can feel her shaking over her cheek._

_"I'm sorry between me, you, and Shane...I shouldn't have said all those...I should have just been there with you..." Andrea says as she stares at Rickie._

_Rickie tears up and she nods to her._

_"I should have been with the group instead of here long time ago..." Andrea says as her hands fall's to her lap._

_"You still are...you will always be apart of us, our family..." She says as she leans in to touch their foreheads._

_This made Andrea tear up and nod._

_"Thank you..."_

The gunshot awakens Rickie from her memory of her old friend. She and Carl where almost done cleaning the pig fences. They both turn their heads to the prison and soon she notices two girls running out of cell block D calling for help.

Walkers had breached in the prison.

This widens Rickie's eyes in fear as she soon runs to the prison.

Michonne was outside of the gates when she heard the sounds of gunshots. Alerted she ran back into the gates.

Rickie notices her and tells Carl to go help her. The former leader ran up to the prison, she had no time, she had to save her people. Her daughter is also in there, what if they attack her to.

Her mother instincts kicks in as she soon reaches cell block D. Ordering those to go into her cell block and lock the doors behind them. She then got Daryl, Shadow, and Glenn to help her.

"If anyone is bitten on the arm's or any of the limbs than you cut it off right away!" Rickie screams as they all ran inside.

They entered to see most of her people, the people she grew fond of. Already walkers and eating the others.

Glenn, Daryl spread out on one side, and Rickie and Shadow on the other end.

Rickie notices a woman screaming as one of the walkers was about to chomp her arm off. The brunette using her hatchet stabs the walker on the head, the body falling limp. Telling the woman to head the way they came in pushes her forward to the exit. She notices Daryl using his crossbow and shooting one across from them. Glenn using a small knife stabs one of them on the side of his head.

She looks on her right to see Shadow already killing one of them. Holding a machete in his hands. He looks to her, and as soon as they made eye contact. Shadow walked to her and reaches his machete out to her. Rickie's eyes widened as she was about to take a step back.

Suddenly a grab at her shoulder halted. She looked to her side to see a walker had latched onto her about to take a bite. That is until Shadow's machete stabbed right through it. She looked at the body as it fell limply on the floor.

She looked up at Shadow as he gave her a small smirk. "You slowing down now Rick?" He says as he turns to slash another on the head.

She huffed out a breath as she continued her way into saving others. This time a lot more quicker than the others. She saved so many people she was making the men look like they where just being lazy.

Slashing each dead head in her gaze.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Rickie yells to her group of people she saved as she pointed to the exit.

Everyone did so and she was soon walking by the cells upstairs. Suddenly something latched on to her as it snarls at her. She grabbed the walkers chest and chin in a tight grasp backing the boy off of her. The teeth of the walker snapping as his jaw moved.

With an arrow flying to the side of his head she looked down to see Daryl aimed at him. She dropped the body as she soon notices it was Patrick. Carl's friend.

She took in a disappointed sigh as she scratched her head.

* * *

Finding out it wasn't any old walker bite but a virus that soon spread around the group of cell block D.

She had to find a way to save her people. So she made the order to separate the sick and healthy in a quarantine zone. Also separating the elders and the children in another room to be safe. She needed to protect her people. she needed to protect her family, and even if this may be to far. She needed to step up.

Hershel had already gone in cell block A to save lives. Reckless the leader agrees, but she can't help but see it was honorable. Also she had new problems. What with Karen and David's 'mysterious' deaths. Why did they have to die. She already had an argument with Tyreese about this. But why? They where sick, but maybe they could have survived... She had to find their killer before they kill again...

"Carol..." Rickie called out, the guilt rising up in her as Carol turned to look at her. But if she was right she was gonna feel like even more shit cause she wouldn't know what to do with her after. Or how she was gonna explain to Tyreese about her 'betrayal'... The former leader looked down as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Did you kill Karen and David..." She spoke out asking her question. Carol only stared at the brunette as the wind blew.

"Yes..."

Rickie's heart felt like it was gonna stop at any moment. All Carol did was turn as she walked away from the stunned leader.

The brunette looks down finally notcing her hands shaking. She looks up slowly watching the direction Carol walked off in and decides to make a small plan to herself...

_She can't be here..._

Rickie thought as she clenches her hand in a tight fist.

* * *

_She can't be trusted...what about Carl? What about Judy?_

"I needed to do something Rick..." Carol's voice sounded something of sadness and betrayal.

_What about the group?_

"I needed to protect the group..." Carol walked up to her. Her eyes filling with tears.

_She can't be near others anymore..._

"I can't leave Lizzie and Mika..." Carol says as she wipes off a fallen tear. "You can't make me leave them..."

"You really think those two will survive out here? They're just two little girls...." Rickie asks as she squints her eyes to her.

"You can't do this Rick please..." Carol says barely listening.

"You'll be fine...you can make it..." Rickie says as she calmed her voice. "But those people will no longer trust you after the stuff you did..."

Carol looks down as she slowly nodded.

"You can make it, you're tough, you've been getting tougher during our time in this world...." Rickie says as she turned to the vehicle pulling out a bag of supplies lifting it to her. "I've seen that..."

Carol reluctantly grabs the bag and turns to the vehicle she and Rickie found earlier.

Rickie didn't want to banish her friend. She hated this feeling. But she needed to be safe and the way Tyreese had a menacing death glare pointed at even her. She can't have Carol near the prison.

_This was the only way..._

* * *

"The hell where you thinking!" Daryl basically yelled but it was in hush tone. Coming back tired with Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob to get medical supplies for everyone. He wanted to know where Carol was. She wasn't good with lying so the best way was to tell him the truth.

Of course he be angry with Rickie's sudden decision of banishing Carol. But she had to. To protect her and the group from anymore conflicts. Rickie went up in front of Daryl's space. Putting a hand on his chest trying her best to calm him down.

"I needed to...she wasn't going to be safe. What with Tyreese wanting to basically murder the killer of Karen and David. Plus she couldn't be trusted anymore..." Rickie said as she looked up at Daryl straight in the eye. "The group wouldn't trust her anymore, and _I_ don't even trust her anymore...not with my children...or with others any longer...."

"You couldn't have waited? I could've handled Tyreese, and everyone in the group has dark secrets. Even Shadow has something hidden in him. Why don't you banish him to?!" Daryl started to raise his voice a bit as he started pacing on the upper floors of the cell block.

Rickie just squinted her eyes and looks at him questioningly. "What does this have to do with Shadow? Why bring him up all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..." Daryl said as he leaned at the railing. "What about those two girls?"

Rickie wanted an explanation from Daryl but she soon shakes it off. "We can watch them all of us..." She said as she took a step forward to him. "I haven't even told Tyreese yet. So I really don't know what he will do yet."

The archer looked up and huffs a breath. "Let's go find out..."

* * *

Rickie looked wide eyes as fear taking over her as she looked on the group behind the fence. Michonne and Hershel kneeling in front of them facing their group. She couldn't believe it; this man was threatening  her best friend, and her mentor so they can talk.

What the hell? She was on her way to finally telling Tyreese about Carol, and suddenly a blast from somewhere in the prison sends them running to the front of the prison. 

"I will kill them Rick...now come on down here and we'll talk..." The man Rickie thought she will never see again was standing on top of a military tank. A tank which was aimed right at them.

She already explained she was no longer the one in charge. That there was a group of leaders who can talk. But no, he wanted to talk to her. So denying her place as a leader of her group, she reluctantly moved towards the gate.

She lifted her head up to face the Governor. He just gave her an evil smile as he put his hands on his waist.

"I just want to talk Rick..." The Governor said as he looked at Rickie with those eyes of anger and murder.

Rickie glances at Michonne and Hershel. Nodding to them asking in her eyes if they are okay. Who both nodded. But Rickie can see the wound above Michonne's eye, and while Hershel showed no signs of beatings. It still pissed off Rickie the thought of this man hurting her.

"Alright...I'm here..." Rickie said as she lifted her gaze to meet with the Governor. "Let's talk...."

* * *

 

 The sudden blood oozing out of Hershel's throat gets Rickie out of her trance. It was like the world was spiraling out of control. Like the conversation that just took a tumble for the worst with the Governor. 

"NOOOO!!!!!" Rickie screamed as she pointed her gun to the eye patched man in front of her. She took her shot, but she wasn't sure if her bullet even hit him. She didn't care afterward after she soon noticed someone's bullet hit him. 

Rickie kept shooting and shooting until she reached the behind the bus. But after a bullet grazed her leg hitting muscles she fell to her side. She took in a breath and just tried to think about what had just occurred. 

He asked for the prison. She tried to reason with him that everyone can live together. That no one has to die, and that everyone can have a chance to live. But something snapped in him and he cuts Hershel's throat. She couldn't hold it in any longer she screamed as this whole experience through the past week had happened. Just one week and everything was gone just like that.

She soon notices the tank running past her and she moved to not let herself be notice by the other people. She needed to save Hershel...hopefully. Just hopefully he was still alive and gripping on to his life thread.

The brunette lifted herself off the ground as she limped from behind the bus in the direction of where Hershel might be. Just before she can go from her place behind the bus she notices the Governor himself walking by the bus. All covered in blood. 

Rickie couldn't take it now. She ran behind the bus; couldn't care less of the pain from her leg she ran, and as soon as she reaches the other side of the bus and behind the Governor she pounces. She slammed on the back of the Governor as they both fell to the ground. As the murderous bastard tried to lift himself from his place, Rickie punched his ribs on the side. She made him flipped over and she continued to relentlessly beat him. 

From one punch to the next she didn't fall back her punches. She wanted this man dead, and hell she was going to be the one to do it. 

The Governor gave a few more punches back but Rickie didn't stop her oncoming punches. The Governor was bleeding from his nose and his eye was starting to get swollen. She can feel a few broken bones in her ribs by this man's punches. But she was just ecstatic to finally feel that this man was feeling pain. From her. She silently smirked as she kept the punches coming. Hitting all areas of his torso. She soon felt like this man doesn't deserve to breath anymore.

The brunette started to clench both her hands on his throat, and with a tight squeeze to his air pipe. She was choking him. The Governor was struggling beneath her as she kept on choking.

"What do you think about our talk now?" Rickie asked as she glared down at her enemy. "You are getting beaten by a woman, and you wanna know something?" She got close to his ear. "She isn't taking anymore of your shit today asshole..."

She kept on choking and as he was about to fall into the dark abyss.

 

 

"NOO!" She had heard a scream from behind her. But as soon as she spins her head to locate the person she was struck by a wood plank to her side of the ribs throwing her off top of him. Screaming in pain she held onto her side. She looked to see a woman and a child; a little girl there. The woman was breathing hoarsely as she lifted the plank once more. Hitting Rickie's knees. 

The brunette screamed as she left her ribs to hold her knee. The woman kept on hitting Rickie with the plank. The plank mixing with her strength, she was hitting hard. At one point she hit Rickie's face cutting her nose as it bled, which in turn made her halt her movements for a moment. 

But as Rickie was now holding her nose with one hand, cause she thinks she sprained her arm with one of the hits. She tried to follow what is happening right now. 

"He was right you are not good people..." The woman said as she lifted the plank over her head. Rickie looked up at her the sun shining brightly in her eyes she tried to look for the woman's face in her eyes. 

"Please..." Was all she said. 

BANG!!

The sudden gunshot echoing in the air as a bullet flew in her head. The short haired brunette dropped the plank and fell to her side. 

Behind her was the Governor holding the little girl to her side. "I'm the only one who will kill her...." 

"MOMMY!!!" The young blonde girl screamed as she tried to struggle away from his grasp. But he didn't let his grasp loosen as they both walked over to Rickie.

Rickie backed away with her one good elbow as she tried to escape. But with one shot leg, and a sprained arm she wasn't going far. 

"I got tired of your shit a long time ago bitch..." The Governor said with a raspy voice as he clicked his gun and aimed it for her head. 

"You're a sick fuck..." Rickie said as she lifted her head to him. Wooziness taking over but not falling back. 

"I know....but this is what you have to do to survive....and a woman will always be weak..." He said as he smiled down at her.

A quick stab through the middle of his chest made him instantly drop his gun in the grass. He fell to his knees and while holding his chest he fell to his side.

Michonne was standing right behind them with her sword in her hands. She watched the man writhe in pain as he kept holding onto his chest.

Michonne turned her head to look at the little girl. She was crying and holding her doll as she looked up to her. 

"Take her...." As Rickie said wheezing through her lungs. Great that lady might've broken her ribs and probably punctured a lung. But relentlessly she stood up on her wobbly legs. Her feet almost giving out on her. Michonne and the little girl ran to her side. But Rickie lifted a hand to her indicating she was alright.

Michonne looked to her as she seen her former leader get back to her feet on her own. Sure wobbly but standing tall still.

"Where's Carl?" She asked as she struggled to breath right.

"I don't know..." Michonne spoke as she watched Rickie's back starting to walk towards the prison.

* * *

"CARL!!" Rickie tried to let out a scream but her voice choked as she seen what was her home. Now a crumbling pile of mess. She struggled to walk up but she did so.

She can hear walkers all around her as she looked around for her son. Seeing a walker take notice of her she gulped down as she realizes she had no weapons with her. Probably dropped it in the field and her python no longer had any more bullets in them. 

She awaited what most likely will be her doom a sound from the gunshot hit the walker's head. Blasting it off. The body fell to the ground revealing her son with a raised shotgun. He instantly lowered his gun and ran towards his mom. They quickly went into an embrace and she felt a slight relief. Now was time to look for Judith. Carl not knowing where she might be they looked around.

Finding her baby car seat. Alone. Rickie's fears raised once more. They slowly made their way to the seat and noticed it was empty. With dried blood splatters covering the seat.

Rickie's fears came true as she instantly cried. She covered her mouth as she knelt down to the car seat. Holding the sides as she cried over it. Head hanging she heard the gunshots from Carl's weapon never stopping. She looked to see he was shooting at a rotten corpse he took down and never stopping his bullets. She got up shakily to her feet and lunged her son into a hug from behind. 

"Carl that's enough! That's enough baby boy..." Rickie said as she heard Carl screamed in sadness. She can feel his pain, and anger. She was mad to. With herself, with the walkers, with the world, and with how much she failed so many of her friends.

"Come on let's go...." Rickie whispered as she led her son outside of the prison yard.

Seeing the damage of what the governor and his group did Carl looked at it.

"Don't look back Carl... Just keep going..."

Rickie stayed strong for her son but Carl wanted to help her mom up the hill. So they both walked up and did not take a second look back at what used to be their home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickie and her group try to survive and save a friend who believes they are alive. Will Rickie make sure everyone stays alive? EVERYONE?

The darkness of the sea can reminded Rickie of so many nights alone with only her son, and Michonne at her side. Not knowing where her friends are, the thought of whether or not they where alive kept eating inside her. But they made it. Finding Daryl and Michonne after the attack was the best thing that happened to her. But ending up in a place that seemed like it was salvation only to find out it wasn't, and ending up in a darkened sea can as she anticipated when there next meal was. To only find Glenn, Sasha, Maggie, and few new faces behind them  in the same predicament she looked at them in awe.

"You're all here..." Rickie said as her eyes started to get used to the dark. Only to find Glenn walking over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah we're here..." Glenn said in the hug and let go of her with a soft smile.

"We found eachother... and these people behind us....they're with us...." Maggie said as she smiled brightly to Rickie. 

Rickie nodded to the new faces and to the old ones. It felt like an eternity since she seen their faces again. Alive and well might she add. But there was no time to celebrate,  they won't be alive for long if they stayed in here any longer. She turned her head to the entrance of where they entered and took a long relieved sigh. There was no way she could escape alone from this hell hole. Not without help, and help is what she got now.

"They're going to feel really stupid once they find out..." Rickie said as she smirked at the entrance. 

"Find out what?" Abraham asked as he took a step forward interest played in his tone. Rickie only took this as a sign that he was in with whatever she's got plan.

 _"They're fucking with the wrong people..."_ The former leader taking on her role once more as she turned her gaze to her people.

 

* * *

 

Rickie's group made it out. Everyone in the sea can was safe. No thanks to whatever made that huge explosion.

They walked out through the fences and Rickie quickly dug up her duffel bag she planned to leave behind for precaution. Thank God she did or else they take them. 

"Here..." Rickie said with a calm tone. Handing a gun to her son who hesitantly took it. He gave her a nod. "They may have escaped somehow, we hunt them down, and take everyone of them out." 

"What?" Glenn spoke as he looked at her. "Rick they're done. They're whole base is down. Walkers probably got them..."

"We don't need to fight anymore..." Maggie said as she looked to her leader.

But with all the shit that's happened. The way her, her son, and her two best friends fought to reach this place. Only to find its another shit hole; she needed to make sure all the bad people weren't going to come after them again.... She needed to make sure that this time her people are safe. This time she will make sure everyone stays alive.

"No...not yet....." Rickie said her voice quiet as she rose to her feet. "We don't let anyone else live..."

Suddenly she can see Daryl run past her in a high speed run, and as she turns to the direction he was headed, she noticed Carol watching them. Daryl practically threw his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground embracing her with all his might. She smiled in the hug also clutching his head and hugging his neck.

Rickie stared at her wide eyes and as she started to walk to her with curiousness overflowing her. She just had to ask her question. "Did you do all that?"

Pointing out the destruction of Terminus with her head Carol just smiled brightly at her. Both eyes filled with happy tears as they both hugged each other tightly. Warmth, happiness, and gratitude washed out any negativity in Rickie. She was so happy to see she was right. Carol was a survivor. A survivor who is a part of them, and she promised whatever Carol did on her own. She will finally realize it was for the group, and she will make sure that she will make the group that it was okay.

"You need to come with me..." Carol said as she pulled away from the hug. Gripping Rickie's forearms. 

Rickie can only nod as the thought of killing those cannibals where blocked out completely, and soon she and all the group was following Rick through the woods.

It didn't take very long to reach a road and it led to a little house at the end of it. Don't know if they were going to be able live all together in a tiny house, plus with a herd of walkers behind them she couldn't trust this place stay standing after all of it. But Rickie didn't think Carol wanted to bring them here for that reason. Carol always had a reason to lead them there. 

She seen people coming out of the house and closing the door behind them. Rickie was relieved to see it was Tyreese and Shadow exiting the house. But her heart stopped for a second as she finally sees who Tyreese was holding onto in his arms. It was her child. Her baby girl. Judith.

Rickie felt a flutter in her heart, and without a second thought she drops her things to the ground. Running to grab her baby out of his arms. Judith had reached her chubby hands for her mother, and Rickie embraced all of it in her arms. Her tiny fragile head, her little hairs on top of it which grew but much, and her little body that had not lost any of it's limbs. She kissed her head an she took in the smell of baby scent i her nose. Carl was already joined by her side and smiling lovingly at his baby sister. Coddling her head and asking if she was alright. 

Rick nodded to Tyreese who had just finished hugging her sister. Mouthing a 'thank you' to Tyreese, Shadow, and carol.

Especially Carol.

 

* * *

 

Rickie did not let go of her baby after their reunion but when her arms where tired she gave her to Carl. Who was eagerly willing to hold her anytime now. Now that he gets his second chance to being a big brother again. The leader would've gave her daughter to anybody, but her and everyone knew that they just wanted to be a family in this moment.

After meeting Gabriel the brunette didn't think she should trust the man. Heck she felt the need to not trust him. But when he gladly led them into his church, and opened his place for them. She couldn't see any reason to not give this guy a chance. I mean she isn't that far gone yet to not trust a lot of people.

Eating with her group was heaven. She let Judith feed her with her hands, and gladly accepted it in her mouth.

But soon after dinner Rickie needed to start thinking of a plan. 

"Alright...first things first..." Rickie spoke up giving her baby to Sasha who was sitting next to Bob. "We need to start thinking about finding any other place to live....somewhere safe....."

"Well I know one damn place we can go to..." Abraham said as he arise from his seat next to his group across from Maggie and Glenn.

"Me too." Shadow spoke which surprised everyone in Rickie's group. "But we should give Abraham a chance to say his first..."

 _"Washington...."_ Was all the ginger said as Shadow let him talk.

That's right Sasha whispered something to her ear as they where walking towards the church. Something about Eugene knowing about how this whole thing started, and he can somehow stop this. Honestly it sounded like a pipe dream. But after seeing her child alive, and all her group breathing still. Pipe dreams is what she is now clinging to. Which is another meaning of hope for her.

She nodded and looked at Abraham with a nod. Abraham smiled at the brunette and they all noticed the group was excited to know a destination.

 

* * *

 

Plans change, and boy does that irk Rickie enough that she can't help but sigh. 

It wasn't her fault she had to change their plans, well 'her' groups plans, and it wasn't anybody's fault they had to change their plans. But when you hear that one member knows where one of their group members might be. Rickie just has to take her chances to find her. Hoping that she is still alive and well.

Heck she also had to save carol. Who was also taking while her and Daryl tried to figure where their group may be. Luckily enough a boy named Noah knew, and he was gladly willing to take us to them even if that meant him being a decoy.

Keeping hostage of three of the members of this hospital group, who supposedly saved lives from this wretched world. Rickie had to think what was the best plan. She agreed with Tyreese. Their was always a better way than just killing. But their was an even better way. Killing them so no one will hurt them any longer. But she agreed to Tyreese's plans.

They scheduled a meeting offering all three members of their group back, and in exchange two of her own. This woman Dawn agrees to the deal and they would make the exchange very soon. 

They opened the doors that entered the hallway of a clean hospital way. There standing was a bunch of 'police' officers and the loeader of the group standing in front of them. Dawn.

"It's nice to see another woman taking charge of a group...." Dawn said as she gulps her throat. "But the way your two friends came in all 'damaged' like that. Seems to me leadership is taking it's toll on you. What you letting your friends be hurt that much." 

"Hell with that, I seen how you 'found' unconscious patients.... Now we want our friends...." Daryl said as he walked next to Rickie.

Rickie still remembers how Daryl and her found eachother again. While it wasn't a happy reunion that time. She was nonetheless happy to see him, and finding out how he lost Beth to someone taking her. She felt like all hope was coming back to both of them.

"You heard him, two of mine, for three of yours..." Rickie said sternly as she pointed to Carol and Beth.

Dawn nodded and pointed for carol to go first. With that Rickie pointed for the woman with a tight bun to go first. Daryl lead her down and the other police officer lead Carol in a wheel chair towards them. Both meeting in the middle they exchange both the women. Easy.

The second was Beth, and the one named Bob can go down. It was Rickie who led the man down. Dawn leading Beth down. They both meet and quickly they exchange their friends between eachother. Beth giving Rickie an embrace and the leader kissing her forehead. As if she was her own child. She indicated for her to go down to meet the others. Easy.

Rickie feeling like their was no need to keep the other man there, she nodded to them to bring him up.

The exchange went down easily. 

"Glad we can come to an understanding..." Dawn said as she smiled emotionless to the female leader. Rickie nodded and turned around to walk out with her friends. "Now I need Noah..." 

This stops Rickie from her tracks. Suddenly her blood runs cold as she felt something inside Rickie snap. She glared down the hallway but she slowly turns her head to Dawn. "That wasn't part of our deal..." 

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place, and now that she's gone, I need Noah back..." Dawn said as she looked to Noah who was struck with shock.

"He's going home....you have no claim over him..." Rickie plainly spoke as she squinted at Dawn, thinking maybe this woman was either stupid or she gone insane. Which was pretty much the same.

"And you have no claim over him....he is my ward, and I need him back..." Dawn spoke as she raise her head a little. Noah was about to speak but a raised hand from Rickie stopped him. The leader only looked down and rubbed her forehead. Heaving out a chuckle as she slowly walked over to Dawn. Dawn made no move to back away but she was beginning to look terrified. 

"Look...." Rickie said as she was still looking down. "I've had a long fucking day, a long fucking week...I lost my home. Searched for my friends all around the damn woods, and when I finally did find them. I had to make sure they stay safe. But I already failed when one of them got bitten and died not long after. Before we came looking for Beth and Carol in fact...."

Dawn stayed silent.

"You're the leader, and you criticizing my leadership. While I can obviously see you're the one slipping. That's embarrassing to tell you the truth. If I am doing a bad job, what does that say about you? So don't you fucking dare question my skills. I know I already fucked up...but at least I have the balls to admit it..." Rickie hissed as she looked at Dawn face to face. "Now I am leaving with my friends, and if you even speak up or try anything behind my back again....I'll kill you...that's a promise..." 

Dawn's eyes widened as she seen the killer arise within the small woman who was a few centimeters shorter than her. Her head lowered as she nodded silently. 

Rickie didn't have any emotion on her face. in fact she just turned around and indicated for everyone to leave.

Hope was arising in Rickie, but it wasn't hope for a better life. It was hope for Dawn to make a move. So the leader can kill. It felt like a long ass time since Rick killed anyone, and she wanted to feel the rush of it once more.

But she was disappointed to see Dawn making no move. They all exited the hospital together. Meeting the happy faces of Maggie, Glenn, and Abraham's group made Rickie smile joyfully. 

Once again. EVERYONE. Everyone was together once again.

 

* * *

 

Finding out Eugene lied about the virus and him knowing how to stop it. Was disappointing. If anything upsetting. But when the group change directions to see Noah's community. Who he supposedly hasn't seen for two years. It was very upsetting for him and her group to find nothing but a wasted community that got overrun by walkers. Maybe a ransack from another group but it was down for good.

Rickie sighed and she just didn't know where the hell they could go now.

"Didn't you say there was a place we can go Shadow?" Michonne asked the darkened hair male as he was looking down at rotting corpses. 

Rickie soon realizes and remembers Shadow did say something of another place. "Yeah you said something like, you also knew where another safe place we can stay..." 

Shadow looked up at the two women starring down at him questioningly...he sighed. "I might know a place I said..." 

"No, you said you knew..." Michonne correcting the male who was obviously trying to avoid there gazes now.

"Well I don't even know if they're also alive. It was a group I was with before you guys. But it's been a LONG time since I seen them. Who knows they might be long gone like this...even though..." Shadow said as he started to think.

"Even though what?" Rickie asked as she tried to look Shadow in the eyes.

"Even though there was this 'good' leader with us. There was this other guy, a leader in the making leading us. But the constant arguing of whose the leader made me leave..." Shadow said as he shrugged. "I haven't seen them since..." 

Rickie sighed. Just the theory of Shadow's group being alive was a long shot, and especially when they have two leaders fighting. Also it has been a long time since he's been with her group. So Rickie pushed that thought away.

"Washington..." Michonne spoke up bringing Rickie from her train of thought. "Washington...we can go there...Eugene may have lied of his job...but he's smart, and he chose Washington for a reason..."

Rickie thought about it. They needed someplace to stay, and Washington was a long drive.

"We lost hope when our home burned down...but we all found eachother, and that's enough to bring me back hope... Let's not let go of this chance to finally be happy and let our hopes and dreams of feeling safe take us. Let's make it Washington for our family!" Michonne's tone rised as she teared up to Rickie.

Daryl who had followed them also decided to speak. "Might be worth our while..."

"Let's do it..." Rickie said as she looked at her small group of friends with a smile. "Let's go to Washington."

Everyone smiled as they all hugged in a group hug.

"HEY!!" The scream of Noah who ran in desperate need to find his family came running towards them breathless. 

"Noah? What is it?" Rickie asked as she seen the panic and fear in the eyes of the young male.

"Tyreese..." Was Noah said.

With that Rickie ran and Noah was leading the way.

 

* * *

 

She tried...She tried to save her friends at the prison. Tried to save Bob. Now Tyreese, and he was gone to. The bite overtaking him... 

She was the one to kill him tears welling in her eyes. She was also the one to bury the buffer man herself. It was the least she can do. She left a flower she found close by and knelt by the grave. Resting the flower on the dirt and feeling the dirt under her fingers. She let out a long saddened sigh as she lifted her self from her knees and walked off to her group.

With Tyreese and Bob's death's basically in a row. Rickie can obviously tell something snapped in Sasha. She was broken. Whatever snapped stayed with Sasha for a long time.

Even after awhile. They walked along the road. Tired she continuously tried to get herself killed. Rickie saved her countless times, including Michonne, and Maggie who only told her to stand down. But Sasha kept on fighting to kill all the walkers in her path.

Rickie couldn't do it anymore she needed to rest. Washington was still far away and she needed to find somewhere they can stay.

"Hey..." Daryl spoke as he seen Rickie lay flatly on her butt. "How you holding up?"

Rickie smiled as she nodded to him. "Killing all those walkers in this heat made me I don't know tired..." She laughed slightly.

"Well me and Carol went off to find someplace to stay. We think found a place that can hold us for the night. Already scavenge the place if it was safe." Daryl said as he looked at his dirty knife from the walker killings.

"Hmm thanks..." Rickie said as she smiled at the ground. "Must feel real good to have your 'buddy' with you again huh?" Rickie meant for it to be a joke but she can hear the hint of jealousy in her tone.

"What makes you think that?" Daryl asked as if he noticed the tone in her approach.

Rickie only cleared her throat as she forced her way up. "Nothin'...Alright everyone Daryl says he and Carol found someplace to hold up for the night." 

They all walked through the woods to find an abandoned barn. They entered already knowing it's safe.

And with that they all got ready to hit the hay. No pun intended.

 

* * *

 

'FROM A FRIEND...'

Was all the note was written as bottles of water filled to the cap was sitting in front of the barn. Glenn needed to piss but before he can make a full exit out of the barn he turned around quickly. Calling everyone's attention.

Rickie was slightly confused but confusion quickly turned to fear. That's right she didn't kill them yet. Terminus?  Did they find us? Are they toying us? 

Everyone questioned the bottles of water as they just looked at them. Wondering if maybe it was poisoned, and it very well might've been. 

Eugene grabbed a bottle uncapping the water filled plastic. Everyone questioned what he was doing. "Quality assurance." Eugene said as he lifted the top to his lips. But was slapped away instantly by the hands from Abraham. Giving him a glowering stare Eugene backed away as he limply stepped back.

"We can't trust this..." Rickie said as she looked at the bottles. While it made her throat quench for a taste she didn't accept the water. "It could be those people...Terminus....we can't trust this..."

With that everyone nodded with her. The brunette turned away as he ignored the bottles. The thunder rumbling above them as she can hear the rain falling on the roof.

"But use our bottles to be filled up by this rain..." Rickie glanced back as she dug into her bag for any empty bottles to use. Everyone did the same, some already outside with empty or little to no water in there bottles. They all cheered as they felt the nice cool rain falling down on them. 

Rickie smiled softly but it instantly turns to determination as she thought about Gareth awaiting his chance to pounce them at any second. She wasn't going to let that happen....

 

* * *

 

Them surviving a ferocious storm, and a herd of walkers which was trying to break in, and them still surviving was all amazing to Rickie.

The thought of her family surviving anything arise hope in her once again. 

But when Sasha and Maggie returned and with an unfamiliar face behind them. Rickie quickly dropped her hopes and dreams and was now looking at him sternly.

"This is Aaron..." Maggie introduced the man who waved gesturely.

"Hello..." Aaron said as he smiled innocently to them. 

"What do you want?" Rickie asked not letting her guard down.

"He wants us to audition for his community..." Sasha said as she looked at Rickie.

"Well audition makes it sound like we're running a play, which we obviously don't do. Only on weekends..." Aaron awkwardly jokes as he looked to Rickie and her group.

Next thing you know it Rickie was handed photographs of a boarded community and told of a safe civilization inside the gates. That no matter what nothing gets in or out without there say so. Rickie couldn't help but think this guy was to nice. Nice like it was at Terminus, and also to good to be true. 

Rickie walked up to the taller man and without a second thought she right hooked him in the face. With a full swing she made him take a spin and fall straight to the ground unconscious. Rickie couldn't care if the man if dead. Maybe she secretly wished he was, but she seen he was breathing she sighed and grabbed his bag. Looking at her knuckles but shrugging off the pain. 

"Tie him up. I'll search his things." Rickie said as she walked to the back of the barn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY TWO CHAPTERS!!! Sorry everyone I've had family problems that came up and well....it was hard to deal with but I hope these two chapters I uploaded two days in a row will make up for it!! I have the other chapter typed out and planned but I need a bit more time still! But thanks for reading!! Man these two chapters where hard but satisfying!! glad they're done!! So close to Negan!! So excited!!
> 
> What do you guys think? When should I introduce Negan? I know it all depends but when do you wish we can start seeing Negan? I really like to know!
> 
> Thanks once more and glad you like my story everyone I love female Rick Grimes!! XOXOXO EVERYONE LOVE YA!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickie and the gang try to live a normal life in Alexandria!

After going through those herd of walkers, alive even, is amazement to Rickie. Finding the RV and her family inside alive and well that was even more amazing. But they made it. No thanks to Aaron and his 'friend' Eric. Sure he left them in a car surrounded by walkers. But he had to. He had to see if Eric was alright, and Rickie can slightly respect that. So Rickie had no more doubts about going to Alexandria.

"Rick?" A man awoken Rickie from her slumber as she got up quickly from her spot on the couch. Wiping her eyes she noticed Daryl looking at her.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Dried mouth? She must've been sleeping for awhile.

"Nothing...just that your kid's done with the shower. He's outside on the porch with Carol and Judith." Daryl pointed out the boy with damp hair and his hat on.

Rickie nodded as she now took the hint it was her turn. She grabbed her knife as she entered the white clean bathroom. The tiles a little chilly. She took in a sigh as she opened the shower door and rested the knife on the side of the shower stall. After resting it she turns the shower on at full heat. Feeling the cold water turn hot instantly made Rickie gasp in disbelief. Turning the valve down she closed the door.

Instantly she was ripping off her clothes, and as each piece of cloth fell to the floor she enters the shower. The spray hitting her body she shivered as goosebumps reached her skin. She let her face soak in the heat of water each trickle hitting every part of her face. Loving the touch of a nice hot shower she started to soak in her hair. Feeling her greasy hair soften. The wires of her hair falling softly in place.

Her hands soon reached down to her torso. Feeling scars from her previous battles. With the environment, walkers, and the living. She felt her scar before this apocalypse happened. The bullet wound under her boob that slipped her in a coma. Her stab wound on her shoulder she gotten from Morgan after seeing him all this time. Before they beaten the governor, and many, many scars more after. 

She reached her legs as she felt the dirt and grime leave her body and she can start to feel a little smoothness. She noticed body soap on the sides and shampoo. She grabbed the soap and quickly rubbed herself with it the bar of soap making her skin feel smooth once more. After she felt she was clean enough she grabs the shampoo bottle and scrubs her dirty hair. Washing it off.

She turns off the shower and exits the stall which left both the shower and mirror all steamy. She puts on clean underwear, and a bra that doesn't match but she couldn't careless. She puts on clean dark pants and she decides to look at the difference in the mirror.

As she wipes the steam off the mirror she instantly doesn't recognize herself. She looks closely and can see the scar on the bridge of her nose. Seeing her look like 'herself' is like feeling like nothing has changed. But she can't have that. She can't pretend that nothing has changed in the world, and outside those gates are something that can kill them without remorse. Whether dead or alive.

Knock-Knock-Knock.

The knocking of the door takes Rickie out of her trance she had just button her pants. Feeling like she was alone she grabs her shirt and walks out the bathroom. She looks through the corner as she glances to the door. Noticing it was a woman with blonde hair holding supplies. Rickie quickly went to the door.

"Hi..." The blonde says as she smiles nervously. "I work in the pantry and Deanna told me to bring some of these stuff." Holding up the bucket full of supplies and toiletries she moved it to Rickie's arms.

"Thank you..." Rickie said lowly as she noticed this woman still seemed nervous. "Umm...We're just cleaning up..."

"Yeah I can see that..." She only laughed as she looked down. Now she pointed to her upper body. "You're not wearing a shirt..."

Rickie instantly looks down and realizes. She forgot to put on her shirt. "Oh! Shi-! Umm..." She instantly turns around and gently places the supplies on the counter. She found her shirt resting by a nearby coffee table. Must've thought it was a towel or something if she put it there. She quickly puts on her white tank top and looks back at Jessie.

The blonde woman smiled as she took a slight chuckle.

Rickie feeling embarrassed only started to smile a little to.

"I'm Jessie..." The blonde now known as Jessie said as she tucked her hands in her pockets.

Rickie felt like she was already close with Jessie. "I'm...Rick... short for Rickie..." Rickie said as she finally composes herself.

"Umm you know..." Jessie started as she took in a breath. "I was a stylist...among 12 other things...I can give your son a cut if you'd like?" Jessie asked as she lifted up her shoulders.

Rickie only looked at her confusingly. "You don't even know us?" Rickie said as she squinted her eyes to her.

Jessie only smiled. "I can take care of myself..."

Rickie thought about it. "I think he's fine but...maybe some other time? It's his decision really." Rickie said as she thought of what her kid might want.

"Oh it's fine really." Jessie said waving her hand in the air. "I just thought I might mention it. I have two boys. Ron and Sam. Ron's my oldest boy. About your son's age. I give them haircuts all the time." Jessie said. "Just thought I should make small talk...umm...if you'd like I could introduce them?"

Rickie thought about her son actually being a kid again. "Yeah...that...would be nice..." Rickie said as she nodded to Jessie.

"Ok well I hope you enjoy it here and I guess I will see you later?" Jessie asked as she smiled sweetly to the brunette.

Rickie nodded as she closes the door slowly glancing back at her. Jessie was already down the stairs and she also took a glance back.

 

* * *

 

Deanna the leader of Alexandria announced to Rickie that she was having a banquet for them. To let them have a chance to meet everyone, and yes at first she was reluctant to go. Almost everyone seemed so nervous to go.

But if they're all together then there is no need to worry.

"Daryl you coming with us?" Rickie asked as she looked at her still dirty friend. He stopped to look at Rickie. Clean and smooth.

He can now see those lips that where covered in dirt and dried up blood, and while he liked that look on her. He also really liked to see her like this.

Noticing Rickie was awaiting his answer he cleared his throat.

"Nah...they might not want somebody like me entering their 'clean' floors..." Daryl said his head shaking.

"No you'll be fine...." Rickie said as she wiped a hair from his face. "Besides I like this look on you anyways. So that's all is what should matter right?"

Daryl shrugged as he cleared his throat once more.

"Will you come if I said I'll be with you all night?" Rickie said as she looked at him in his eyes. Her blue eyes reflecting the lights inside the house.

Daryl only looked at her and he stand close to her filling the space between them slightly. He puts a hand on her cheek as her eyes widened a little. Making him see her irises and look really close at her face. She tilted her head a little as she looked at him in the eyes to. Blue meeting Blue.

He goes a little closer to her head, Rickie's eyes only half lidded now as she also leaned in to his breathing space.

"Nah...." Daryl said as he moved away from her to the side. "Thanks though..."

Rickie only looked at him confusingly. Wondering what the hell was just about to happen.

 

* * *

 

Rickie doesn't like this. Doesn't like the way this place is living. Doesn't like the way these people don't know. Don't know the dangers this world brings to them and they are not prepared.

Deanna doesn't want her people to know about what's going on. Either that or she's blind to.

Most of all these people are weak and they'll get in the way if something does happen. I mean the way Glenn says as he is out on runs with these new people, and Noah almost dying because of one of them. They won't survive.

Plus it's Jessie. She can tell instantly the night she met her husband Pete. She knew something was wrong there, and Rickie knew after her last meeting with Pete. She knew. She wanted him dead.

She walked the porch of Jessie's house and knocked on it. Hoping Jessie will answer.

"Hey Rick!" Pete said a little to happily. Letting her in their house. "Jessie is out right now, I don't know where..."

"It's Rickie..." The brunette said as she stoically corrected him. "Alright I'll go find her..." The brunette tries to exit but Pete stepped in front of her.

"Sorry just thought you let all your friends call you Rick..." Pete said a little smile now on his face.

"Well yeah, but I don't think we're friends...Now I have to find Jessie..." Rickie said as she wasn't backing down her obvious no interest in this man.

"Come on Rick! We can be friends right? I mean I am a doctor and as your friend I can take a look at your kids and..." He said failing to make his voice sound sultry. "...I can take a look at you...If you're interested?" Pete said as he made his way to get closer and touch her shoulder.

The touch felt wrong just like with Shane it didn't feel right. As Pete slowly going up her arm Rickie grabs his wrist and twisted his full arm making him spin to face the opposite of her. Yelling in pain as she used her strength to twist more up. Slamming him to the wall as she grabs a pen and aimed the back of his throat.

"Don't you dare touch me or my kids...You sick asshole..." Rickie said as coldly as she made it sound.

"RICK!?" "Dad?" Jessie and her son named Ron called out behind her. She looked and noticed they were looking at her terrified. Also coming down from upstairs. This asshole tried to lie to her and come on to her while his wife was upstairs, and a bruise on her eyes no less. Even one on her son Ron.

"Jessie...has he done this more times to you?" Rickie asked pointing out her eye. Jessie only covered it. "Cause if he did, I can kill him now...I can stop him..."

"What? You can kill him?" Ron asked a little interest in his face. Jessie only looked at him shocked.

"Yeah...I just need an answer right now...just tell me...you don't need him..." Rickie only punched his side to stop him struggling. "Jessie please...tell me now..."

"Rick....I can....I can take care of myself and my sons....We're fine..." Jessie said as she sniffled in tears.

"You say that now but after this he'll get more violent. Then it'll be to late. He'll either kill you or one of your kids...Don't do that to them...Please...tell me now...." Rickie asked as she was still holding him.

Jessie only tear up more. "Why do you care so much?"

Ron spoke up this time. "Do it." This made his dad yell as he struggled more. "Mom I can't....I can't see him hurt you, or me, or Sam anymore... I want him dead..."

Jessie only sighed in frustration. "You can't then they'll blame you for murder Rick! Just leave! I don't understand! Why!?" She covered her face with both hands.

Rickie looked down and finally noticed this will also make Pete leave them alone. Hopefully for good.

"Because..." Rickie said as she let go of Pete. Jessie moved back as she noticed her husband was released. But stop when Rickie was close to her. Rickie quickly grabbed the blonde's face with both hands and gave her a deep kiss. Soft and loving. Jessie gasped in the kiss as her eyes grew wide.

She put a hand on Rickie's shoulder to try and push but to Rickie's surprise she only grabbed her clothes tightly. Pulling her close. Ron was only shocked with his dad as they both stared at this new revelation.

They pulled away from eachother and stared into eachothers eyes. "Because I want you to be safe..."

Jessie only nodded as she smiled at Rickie.

"NO!!" Pete yelled as he lunged at the two woman. But was stopped by Ron when the boy jumped in front of him. Only to be slapped away.

Jessie screamed as she ran to her boy's side. But Jessie was quickly grabbed by the arm pulling her to Pete's face. He lifted his hand high in the air as he swung his hand to her. Jessie closed her eyes tightly ready for the impact.

**SLAP!**

She had heard a slap but didn't feel no pain or the pouncing of her body hitting the floor.

She opened her eyes to see Rickie slightly nudged her body away with her own as she took the slap. Surprising all the family members. Pete only glared as he seen it was Rickie in Jessie's place.

"You fucking lesbian!" He yelled with hate in his tone. But Rickie only stared at him down as she moved her pupils to look at him.

She wiped her cheek as she smirked at him. Feeling rust in her mouth she wallowed it up and spit in his face. Blood hitting his cheek.

"That's the only closest thing of saliva you're getting from me asshole, and this will be the last time you hit your wife or your kid..." Rickie said as she took the pen that was in her hand already. She took a stab into his lower abdomen hoping she hid a vital area. The blood trickling down her hand.

He yelled in pain but before he can make any more sounds Rickie punched him in the face. He fell to the floor. She knew the strength of men was greater than her own but if she was pushed really hard she can hit three men and they'll all fall the way he did just now.

Pete felt his stomach as the pen that was still embedded in him dug in deeper. He turned to see Rickie was only looking down at him. Her eyes filled with malice and killing intent. She took out her gun Deanna has given him after assigning her and Michonne to police duty. Aiming for Pete's head.

"Wait..." Ron spoke up as he got up from his place. "I want to do it..." He said as he went to her side.

"No Ron..." Jessie tried to retort but Rickie only looked at her.

"Once you do this kid...you won't be able to live a normal life anymore...is that what you want?" Rickie asked as she looked at the young man who kept glaring at his dad.

Ron nodded as he looked back at her. Lifting his hand to her. "My dad will die, my mom, my brother, I just have to be ready for that don't I?" Ron said as he made no emotion to his face.

Those words shocked Rick a little. Those words...

She shook her head as she handed him the gun. Ron faced his dad and lifted both his hands to hold the gun. No shaking or anything at all. Ron aimed for his dad's head who looked at his son shocked with fear.

But outside of Jessie's house Ron took the shot. Saving his family from anymore misery.

 

* * *

 

 

The town was having a meeting on what to do with Rickie, after the whole incident with Jessie's family. Rickie took the blame and now it was to be decided whether or not she should leave Alexandria.

"You can't do this..." Maggie spoke up as she heard Deanna say Rickie was dangerous. "Rick saved us more times than we can count...she saved my sister...saved my husband....saved all of us from death. It won't happen again if she leaves this community."

"Yeah and she is a great leader. We are her family, but when push came to shove she went hard on us to. But she just wants us to live..." Carol said as he rose from his seat. "She saved Jessie's family. Rick did that...I don't see any of you doing that..."

"Besides if she leaves then we all leave!" Beth said loudly as she was still pissed of Noah almost being killed.

"I understand she led you all. But you all live here now, that means you all live by our rules, and killing our only doctor was not the best idea." Deanna said as she glanced down at Rickie. Rickie only looked back not faltering her gaze.

"I think we should all just calm down. Now I see very well from the videos that Rick here is a great leader. Excellent even. She kept all of you alive." Reg said as he got up from his seat next to his wife. "But you need to understand our people don't handle this -"

"That's just it..." Noah spoke up sitting next to Beth. "You don't know what it's like out there. You or your people. Rick does and I think I feel safer...if she lead this group." Noah said as he looked down. Beth rubbing his back.

Deanna looked at him and then around the group. "Is this true for all of you?" Asking mostly to Rickie's group but she was also staring at her community.

"Rick helped me and my boys from someone who could've killed us. I think it would be wise to consider both of you the leaders..." Jessie said.

"That won't work..." Shadow said as he walked from the fence. "Then both of you be arguing of what goes where and who does what. Then when that happens this community will fall...it has to be one of you..." Shadow said pointing between the two leaders.

"No, no." Rickie said as she raised from her seat. "Maybe that will work...we can just talk...and decide agreeably to eachother...that's what I did with and old friend before...."

Deanna looked at her questioningly. "Whose this friend of yours?"

"Our dad..." Maggie spoke as she smiled at Rick sweetly.

Rickie nodded as she smiled back. "We can work things out..." Rickie stepped up to her. "If you'll just see things my way?"

Deanna sighed but as she opened her mouth she heard footsteps begin to rise towards her. She turns her head as she seen a walker lunge to her. She screamed but as soon as the walker was about on top of her Reg pushed her aside and took her place. His back was turned as he pushed his wife out of the way making the walker bite his arm. He screamed in agonizing pain.

Rickie stabbed the walkers head and tried to yell for someone to find something. She turned around to find another walker behind her.

She jumped back but the walker and her tripped to the ground. Everyone gasped and screams where all around them. The Alexandrians getting in the way of Rick's people. But Rickie had a knife she reached for it and lunged the weapon up the walkers throat. Pushing it in deeper and as blood was splattering her face she held in her breath and tried her best not to take any parts in her mouth or nose. She soon hit the brain she could tell cause the body fell limply on top of her.

She moved the walker to her side as she arose from her position. Deanna had ran to her husbands side looking at his wound. He was gasping as he held tightly to his arm. Rickie wiping some blood off her face. She looked at the old couple.

The brunette slowly made her way to Deanna. Taking off her belt that was holding her pants. Kneeling in front of her.

"We need to cut the arm off..." Rickie said as she looked at the bleeding wound. Wrapping the belt tight around his arm stopping any circulation.

"What?" Deanna said as she looked at Rickie stunned. Using her hands to stop the brunette from doing anything else.

"That's the only way to save him...if we don't do it right away he'll die..." The former leader said as she noticed the wound is in fact deep.

Deanna started to cry the thought of her husband loosing an arm terrified her.

Rickie then thought about Lauren. "Please. Don't let your husband die to...Because I know..." Deanna looked into the brunette's eyes full of sadness. "I know what it's like to lose your husband... I know...." She whispered closing her eyes.

Silence over took everybody as they stared at the two leaders.

"...Do it..." Deanna said awaking Rick from saddened memories. "Do it Rick please."

Rickie took no time to hesitate. She called Michonne who was already by their side and With Rickie stretching the man's arm out Michonne took a full swing. Cutting the arm clean off.

Reg screamed in pain but it instantly died down as he fainted due from the pain. Rickie dropped the arm as she looked to the old man.

She turned to the community and her group. "This is what happens...no matter what...they'll always come inside...and they'll kill one of us. No matter how safe it may be in here. They'll always come in and try to kill us. The dead and the living! Cause we're in here..." Rickie said as she wiped a little blood from the walker off her. "The ones out there. They'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll...kill them..."

Rickie watched the group looking down and then at eachother terrified in their eyes. Rickie's courage and leadership grew inside her.

"We'll survive...I'll show you how!" Rickie's voice spoke up. "Now I was thinking of how many of you people do I have to kill, to save your lives...like I did with Jessie's family..." She said as she calmed herself starring at them. "But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change."

She turned around to Deanna who was holding her husband, Carol treating his wound.

"You all aren't ready. But you have to be. You gotta be!" Rickie said as Deanna slowly nodded. "You're luck runs out..."

She turns to walk away.

"Rick?"

A familiar voice calls him and when he turns around he sees Morgan, Daryl, and Aaron at the gate. Shock on their faces at this scene they came upon. Rickie only squinted her eyes as if she was seeing a hallucination.

 

* * *

 

 _"I really like you Rick..."_ Jessie smiled as her voice echoes through her ears.

Inhale

.

Exhale

.

Inhale

.

Exhale

Rickie opened her eyes as she was looking at the horror that was taking place in front of her. Jessie and her son Sam where being eaten alive by a crowd of walkers surrounding them. Her son Sam really believed Rickie was the one who killed his dad. So he tried to kill her for revenge. But his crying and yelling caused him his life. Then with Jessie screaming for her baby she was soon eaten next. The gun Sam must've stolen from the weapons room took a shot before his body with the walkers fall to the ground.

And now Rick was looking at his son whose eye was shot out as the gun grazed his head a little.

"Carl..." She said as tears filled her eyes but her son fell to the ground.

"Carl! Rick we have to go!" Ron yelled as he ran to his side shooting at walkers.

She instantly ran to Carl's side and lifted her up. They both ran towards Denise's place. All Rick can do is start thinking how the fuck this happened.

She was in charge to get those quarry walkers out there and lead them _away_ from Alexandria. But a horn blew out and suddenly she was running to save Alexandria. Who was attacked by another group. She never would have thought it would have gone this bad before.

Jessie was right there and when Sam finally had enough of her. They just died.

Ron was still behind them soon in front of them as they all ran into Denise's house.

Denise was already getting everything together as she lead Rick to a metal bed for Carl. Ron stayed by Carl's side as he watched the other's moved. The glasses doctor started to work on him intensively. But the echoing of everybody was drowned out as she can still hear walkers outside of the house.

_'They're going to come in...If I don't do something they're going to come in and kill him...I can't let that happen....'_

Rickie soon grabs her hatchet and slowly walks out the doors. Not hearing anybody who was calling to her. The only thing she wants to see is walkers falling at her feet.

 

* * *

 

 

Denise had done it she done the impossible. She saved Carl's life. Rick had already cried for her boy, and she plans to never let him get hurt like this again. Her baby girl was with Gabriel and he kept his word of protecting her child with his life. He did not die and she was internally glad for that.

Carl had already opened his eyes, but he already went back to sleep. It turns out it was this group called the Wolves who loved to take everything, and Terminus themselves who joined with this group. A group who loved to eat human's, and these people somehow worked together well.

She kissed her boy's head as she went outside. Ron was waiting outside seated on the chair next to his room. She looked at the young man in front of her as he risen from his seat.

"Thank you Ron but I-" "It's okay..." Ron cut off Rick as she looked at the young man.

"My mom and little brother were weak...it's no one's fault that they died...not yours to...just like with Carl, it wasn't...it wasn't your fault." Ron said as he looked over his shoulder to see Carl lying in his bed.

Rickie nodded to him feeling like her eyes will shoot waterfalls if she kept this conversation up any further. She tapped lightly on his shoulder indicating for him to go inside if he'd like. Which he did.

She was happy everyone had fought and fought and they survived to make it another day. She looked at her group and smiled at all of them.

She noticed Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, Michonne, and Glenn walking up to her. Giving her a silent nod they all embraced for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all alive..." Rickie said but something was off. She remembers she assigned more people for this kind of job.

"Not all of us..." Glenn said guilt overpowering him. "The people I was with most of them died, just Heath and Michonne are alive."

"You can't blame that on yourself. It just got to much...for all of us and I am sorry..." Daryl went up to her face.

"Don't take all the blame we're all here because you took lead..." Daryl said as he looked into her eyes. She only nodded.

"But..." Sasha spoke up looking at Abraham.

"Shadow was with us. a couple of them were staggering off the road and he got out of the car to attract them back to the road...he never made it back..." Abraham said shaking his head.

Rickie only looked down and nodded sad to the thought. She breathed a long sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well everyone who died here last night. We shouldn't let there deaths and sacrifices be in vain. Let's rebuild. Let's grow our community. Together. As a family..." Rickie said her blue eyes gazing into every last Alexandrians. Every last of her own people.

_"You don't need to be scared anymore Rick....these people are your people....your family..." Deanna's voice echoed the bite overtaking her. "Don't think that for not one second they can't be anymore than that. They can and will grow with you...just let time do it's work..."_

She was going to do that for Deanna she considered her another mentor. Teaching her that she can trust her people. Trust and have faith that she can grow with her community.

 _I really like you Rick..."_ _Jessie smiled as her voice echoes through her ears._

I like you to Jessie...the words she never got to say when Jessie confessed...and she really did like her...

Thank you all....

 

 

* * *

 

 

**BANG!**

**Whistle...**

Dark eyes looked up as sweat slides down his face; he was taking in deep breaths, as a dark figure hovers in front of him. The thing in his hand swaying in front of him. He flinched when a dark chuckle rose, and he was now faced with having a bat barbed in wire pointed at him.

"Well, well, well...you gonna keep fighting?" The deep stern voice asked he was still grinning at the kneeling person in front of him. "You gonna fucking tell me that group you were with? Or you gonna keep fighting and I have to get my men up on top of you again, Shadow?"

The dark haired male looked up as the glimmer of the sweat poured from his face. Locking eyes with hazel ones. "No...no...I'll tell you...just promise me...promise me...you won't hurt them?" He said hanging his head in shame.

The man just smiled down at him and chuckled. "Abso-fucking-lutely! I won't hurt them! They haven't even tried to do anything to piss me off yet so I can't hurt them! But I need to know two fucking things! Who is this leader you've been following, and who are you?"

Shadow looked down but slowly lifted his head. "The leader is name Rick...and...." He looked into the others face mouth straightened. "I'm Negan...."

The man just gave a wolfish grin and patted the man on his back. "Attaboy!! Welcome back brother!" The man rised to his feet and left him on his knees. "Glad to have you back Shadow!"

Shadow just stayed there onhis knees blood dripping from his face as he looked to the ground desperately trying to figure out major questions. But out of everything he had one thing on his mind.

_'I'm so sorry Rick...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took long!! I have the rough draft for Chapter 8 so hopefully I can post that one soon! Sorry everyone for the long wait also a new chapter for life coach might be coming soon!! Be excited!! Cause I am woohoo!! I really like ron Anderson and don't want him to die so I changed a little bit of him! So anyways! Shadow looks like he's in trouble! Chapter 8 is going to change a little from the rest of season 6! So hopefully you like! Like I said I have the rough draft of it so we're all good there! 
> 
> Questions!   
> Ron is now part of the group! He's becoming really close with Carl! Do you think they'll be awesome friends?  
> Does Ron want to kill Rickie? Or is he genuinely ok with her?  
> Do you think Rickie wished to be with Jessie to?  
> What happened to Shadow and why is he talking to the enemy like he knew them!?   
> What will happen in Chapter 8?
> 
> So happy with how this came out and I tried to fit everything in there and I changed the way Pete died! I like it so far and am so glad this story changed now that Rick is a woman! So I hope you all like as well! Ok everyone I will see ya later! XOXOXO! thanks for reading and thanks for the support on this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickie interacts with her group a little.

Rickie and Sasha ran though the woods, Rickie slashing at a walkers head as they ran by. Sasha hitting another with the end of her Rifle. As soon as they went to a clearing she yelled for Sasha, and with a whisk turn Sasha aimed her gun. Rickie taking out her gun a silencer on her weapon. They shot taking every last one of them down.

Rickie breathed in as she smiled at how fast it was done. It was a week and they're already getting everything done. The gate's was almost reattach. No thanks to Reg's plans, and Noah's directions. Also everyone holding their own in the community. She moved her head to the side telling Sasha to keep going. Rickie started to walk ahead. It was silence for awhile.

"Hey Rick..." Sasha spoke up.

"Hmm?" Rickie said as she was guessing what she wanted to talk about.

"Why me? Why choose me to go with you, when I need to be-" "When you need to be watching everyone? Hmm?" Rickie cuts her off as she was still looking around the woods. Sasha stops though. "I need to be over there doing my part..."

"You are. So am I. So is everyone I assigned their posts to be." Rickie turns to face Sasha. "Everyone who is watching the gates, repairing the falling ones, killing any walkers coming close, and others teaching other Alexandrians to fight for themselves. Is doing there part. So they don't need someone who is only thinking of revenge to fight back the walkers. Making herself dangerous, and for the others."

"I'm doing my part! I'm protecting the community!" Sasha starts to raise her voice.

"You are killing everyone. You don't use a silencer to kill the walkers, drawing new ones. Making it harder for everyone to work on the wall, and you only fight when someone knows your tired. You get to tired you fall asleep, and then what another group makes it past your surveillance. Right now you are dangerous." Rickie said as she pointed back to Alexandria.

"I only-" "You what? You wanna prove something?" Rickie cuts off Sasha as she tilts her head.

"You already proved it Sasha. I know. You are strong. You are a survivor like all of us. You can survive this with us. Become even stronger. Can't do that when you're dead." Rickie said as she looked to her. "I didn't bring anyone else out here with us cause I am getting sick of this. Michonne and Maggie tried to help you but nothing worked."

Sasha just looked at her.

"This happened with me; what is happening with you has happened to me to." Rickie raised her hand up. "A little differently but it has happened to me to. I killed my best friend. He killed my husband, and I killed him."

Sasha keeps quiet.

"He was everywhere after that. I couldn't escape him. It was like he was eating at me everywhere I went. Wanting me to die." She pointed to herself now. "And maybe I should have. But I didn't and I 'm still here with my children, my people. For now..." Rickie looks down. Sasha looks at him confusingly but Rickie kept going. "When he was everywhere I went to the same stages as you denial, grief, and anger, and for that people died. If you should be angry with anybody it should be with me Sasha."

Sasha shakes her head.

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to be their for everyone. Protect everyone. But they're all dead. Hershel, Bob, Tyreese, Deanna, Reg, Sam, Jessie, and maybe even Shadow." She lifts her arms in the air shrugging. "I was a pathetic leader. But I am going to be better, and I need everyone doing their part. I need you to be there next to me when I give orders and not snapping at everyone who gives it! Thinking you're weak. But you're not! You are becoming stronger with us!"

Sasha opens her mouth but quickly shuts it.

"You need to know! I have faith in you. You can make us stronger if you just be with us again. I need you there Sasha..." Rickie walks up to Sasha looking at her face. "I need you to be there and not out here trying to kill yourself. Like I said your no good if you're dead."

Rickie might've sound cold, but Sasha can feel it. The strength of trust and reliance on her by Rickie. She can also feel Rickie wasn't looking at her as someone who is weak when she gave her order. She was looking at her as an equal. She can see that her leader was looking at her with loyalty. The least she can do is be next to her and the others again. She nodded as she looked at Rickie.

Rickie nodded back as she smiled slightly. She turned to notice a walker coming towards them through the trees. Rickie smiled as she gestured Sasha to take this one. Sasha rolled her eyes but walked forward killing the walker with a knife. Quietly.

Rickie smiled at Sasha as she smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Rickie and Sasha walked back to Alexandria, and before they parted ways they high fived eachother. They found a shelter with food and supplies in it. She walked up to Maggie who was there to greet her. Judith in her arms. She noticed the respect they had when they smiled at eachother.

"Good run?" Maggie asked as she watched Sasha walk away. Judith was playing with her long hair. Rickie glanced back and she nodded.

"Yeah she's good I think now." Rickie said she turned to notice Judith was reaching for her. "Hey baby girl!" She picked her up from Maggie's arms and cradled her in her arms. She kissed her head as she smiled to her child. "How was she?" She looked at Maggie smiling at the female.

"She was good. But it's kind of hard to lead while coddling a baby at the same ti-" "RICKIE!" Olivia ran to them out of breath.

"The people are getting restless they don't want to have less rations, and they are trying to take from the rations shelves." Rickie nodded as she can hear the panic. She fastly paced walked as she held onto her baby. They reached the rations department, and Rickie's patients thinned out as she looked to them. "HEY!" She yelled covering her daughters ears.

They all turned to her.

"If you all want to take them. Take them. But when we don't have anymore food and people are starving later on. Just think about that. You could be killing ALL of us." Rickie said as she looked at the people who had a basket. "We need to ration everyone. If you aren't happy come to me, but don't do this low thing of taking everyone's chance to another day of life. Think that you are not saving yourselves. We do this as a community from now on. It's not just about living peaceful lives anymore. It's about being alive and staying alive together!"

They all slowly lowered their baskets.

"We all have to survive this together. If not what good is a community that can't have people work together." Rickie asked as she looked at everyone. They all looked down and they all felt ashamed.

Slowly everyone started to put their baskets and supplies back. Apologizing for their behavior. Rickie nodded to everyone approvingly as they all left the garage.

"Besides..." She smirked at Maggie, and faced at everyone again. "We found more food..."

Everyone cheered at this great news. More food meant a little more to their rations. They all left feeling happy and finally Sasha came over with the food and supplies. Nodding to her leader as she went into the rations department. Maggie looked at Rickie, and the brunette leader just raised her eyebrows to her. Maggie only lifted her head up and laughed slightly.

"Show off..." Maggie said grinning at the sun. They both laughed.

"Well don't beat yourself about it. It wasn't easy for me to. But you can do it. I have faith in you." Rickie said as she played with her daughters hands. Maggie only looked at her.

"Why me?" Maggie asked as she looked at Rickie. Rickie only nodded as she looked down.

"Cause you are perfect for it." Rickie said as she looked at her daughter and glanced back at Maggie. "And if anything should happen to me I want you to be ready...and I give you Judith cause you also need to be ready for Glenn Jr. in there." Pointing out her tummy.

Maggie felt her stomach smiling. She knew Rickie would guess this one would be a boy. "Hey Rickie..." Maggie spoke up again. "Mm-Hmm?" Rickie looked down at her daughter. "I never got the chance to tell you but...I always...." Maggie sighed as she hung her head a little shy. "I always thought you where like a mother to me..."

Rickie snapped her head to the woman in front of her. A blush tone spreading across her face. "Oh....well...." She looked down as she smiled. Her mentor's daughter thought of her as a mom. "Thank you Maggie...I'm honored..." Rickie said genuinely smiling at her friend.

"All those people who died. They didn't die in vain Rick...you brought us here safely, and when this place broke down, you helped us rebuild. It was all you...I don't know how to match that." Maggie shakes her head arms crossed.

"No you're doing fine. I wouldn't have chosen you to teach if I thought you weren't good enough. Trust me you will do more amazing things if I was to leave..." Rickie slapped her back.

"I hope that never happens." Maggie said as she looked up to Alexandria.

"I know. But life happens. This crazy life happens for a reason, and if it means you should lead then you should." Rickie said as she looked to her. "Don't falter, don't hesitate to lead when something happens...promise me..."

"Promise..." Maggie smiled as she felt tears sting her eyes. Rickie didn't notice it but she was also sniffling and holding tears back.

 

* * *

 

 

The leader knocked on the door as she heard a call to enter, Rickie opened the door Judith in her arms. Carl was lying in the bed reading a comic book resting.

"Hey...how you doing?" Rickie asked as she looked at her son who put away the comic as she entered.

"Weak. I should be out there mom." Carl said frustratingly but Rickie shakes her head.

"I know Carl. But please just keep up your strength right now and I promise you. We'll go out you and me." She said feeling his hair. Carl looked up at her a little hopeful.

"Really?" Carl asked and Rickie nodded. He shifted a little as nervous took over. "Can Ron and maybe Enid come?"

She looked at him her eyebrows raised she smiled a little. "You're getting close with them huh?"

"Well yeah but. It's nothing weird or something like that mom..." Carl said as he blushed a little. "I just I don't know. Want to get close with them..."

"I think you have Carl..." Rickie said as she looked at her son. "I heard what I said to you come out of Ron's mouth the day I killed Pete." Carl looked at her confusingly. "He said 'his mom, his brother, and his dad will die any day, and he needs to be ready for that."

Carl nodded already guessing what those words meant.

"You been talking with him?" Rickie asked as she handed Judith to Carl. Carl nodded.

"I didn't want him to feel alone in all of this. Because for awhile I thought I was alone. Until you came back. You always come back when I needed you. I just want to be there for him when he needs me. Cause he..." Carl stopped rethinking of what to say. "Cause _we're_ the same in some strange way..." Carl then blushed a little.

"And Enid?" Rickie couldn't help asking.

"Enid is cool. She is different. Different from Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika. She knows how this world is. I can just tell she can make it with us mom..." Carl said as he smiled sheepishly. Rickie took a grin herself.

Knock-Knock

A knock on the door draws their attention to it. They noticed it was Ron and Enid as they stood their nervously. Ron holding flowers and Enid to.  Rickie just smiled as she looked to her son.

"I'll come get Judith back when you're done with her." Rickie got up and left the room nodding to the two teens their. They nodded back and they entered the room.

As a mom you can't help but want to listen what kind of conversation they where having.

"Hey." Ron spoke first. "Got you these...well Enid picked out the flowers. I just had to hand them to you."

"No I didn't. I picked out _these_ flowers while you picked out those ones." Enid said as she mockingly joked with him.

"Hey shut up!" Ron tried to whisper but it was obviously so loud they can all hear it. Everyone laughed in the room as Carl accepted the gifts.

"Thanks guys..." Carl said as he smiled at the flowers.

Rickie felt the warmth coming out of the room as she got up and left their place.

 

* * *

 

 

As she exited the house she noticed Daryl walking up the steps. She smiled at him as he gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Fear took place as she noticed he didn't give her much attention. Daryl noticed the panic arose in her eyes and he shook his head quickly walking up the steps to her. He reached and cupped her face with both hands.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Daryl said as he calmed her down. "Just disappointed is all..."

"Why? You didn't find any food or supplies?" Rickie asked as she felt his rough hands on her cheeks but warm.

"Nah...found some in a nearby abandoned house. But..." Daryl looked down. as he felt disappointed. "We can't find Shadow...and after you said you feel he isn't dead out there. I feel like I'm letting him down, and you if I can't find him..." His hands dropped to his sides as his head hanged lower.

Rickie can feel warmth rise up inside her as she looked at the glum archer. She lifted his head up by the chin with her hand as she looked into his light blue eyes. 

"You did all you could..." Rickie said smiling sadly at him. "Like all of us. You did all you could...and I thank you for doing it all..." Rickie started to rub his cheek as she smiled at him. "You know I never got to thank you. For _everything_."

Daryl Looked at her silent. "Why thank me?" 

Rickie chuckled slightly. She has been getting a lot of why's lately. "For Sophia, for the prison, for taking lead, and for most of all being there for me, and my kids when I was not. I wouldn't be here without you. Without anybody for in fact. But you. I wouldn't be here without you by my side." Rickie smiled as she put her forehead against his. "Thank you so much for being there with me Daryl... Daryl I-"

Rickie was cut short as Daryl leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. Her eyes widened as Daryl jumped back suddenly. His eyes also widened. She blinked a few times as she tried to process what just happened.

"Sorry..." Daryl said as he felt his lips and turned to leave.

Rickie watched him leave. Everything slow motion to her.

She watched as one step she remembered how close the two have gotten. How this man saved her and her children so many times. He lead when she had to stay strong for her baby. He knew it wasn't any of her fault when she blames herself for something bad happening.

Another step she remembered how jealous she got so many times after seeing him talk closely to Carol. Or seeing how he was so happy to see Beth again.

Another step. How he got mad at Shadow and her conversing, and how he always stepped up to her side to fight for her.

Another step down. They always protected eachother, through thick, and thin, and now they are here. Everything perfect. Everyone working together. Everyone by eachothers side.

He took another step and was finally on the pavement to walk away. What the hell was she doing!?

_'What the hell am I doing!?'_

"Daryl!" She called out running down the stairs. Daryl wasn't that far from the stairs so Rick was able to stop at the first step. A little tall but only by a few inches. She leaned in grabbing the back of his head and flat out kissed him. He was surprised for awhile but he reached up and pulled her closer by the back. They opened eachothers mouths a little more, letting eachother explore their mouths.

Daryl pulled away and looked into Rick's deep sea blue eyes. Lifting a hand to feel her smooth cheek. She leaned into his hand as she smiled.

"YES!!" They heard a scream and quickly pulled away from eachother. The red on Rickie's face blazing down her neck as she felt the heat of sun reflecting off it.

They seen Beth and Carol running up to them. Beth giving Daryl a hug, and Carol giving one to Rick. They quickly switched as Rickie looked on confusingly. "Wait what?" Rickie could only ask. Beth smiled at the two as she noticed Rickie was confused.

"Oh Daryl liked you for a real long time! He just didn't know how to say it to you!" Beth said only to be pushed a little by Daryl. Carol nodded giving a real big smile.

"Yes always came to me or Beth so for me I tried to flirt with him get him used to all the flirting and teach him a few things or so." Carol said bumping at Daryl giving him a sly smirk. Oh...

"Yeah and me I tried to teach him to not be afraid of love!!" Beth said clapping her hands slightly. "He really made you fall in love with him all on his own!"

Daryl only coughed looking down. Rickie looked at him as she smiled softly. Walking towards him. All this time he only respected them, and asked them for advice...So he can be with her... She grabbed his cheeks and tiptoed as she pecked him on the lips. Daryl finally giving in gave her a deeper kiss.

Beth and Carol smiled sweetly at the two as they watched them be in a loving embrace.

 

* * *

 

That night Rickie felt nervous. She was unbuttoning her shirt and looking into a mirror as she looked at herself. All prepped and ready. She heard the shower tap running suddenly come to a stop. She quickly took off her unbuttoned shirt and took off her pants. She ran to her bed and as she did she took off her tank top in one swift movement. Now only in her underwear. She leaned back on the headboards, blankets covering her up. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks reddened at the thought of Daryl finally seeing her as everything.

She took in a breath as she calmed herself down. As she snapped her head to the door as it opened. She blushed as she seen Daryl coming out with only a towel around his waist. Still a little damp from failed drying. She gulped down her butterflies as soon as Daryl walked to the edge of the bed. He lifted the blankets and he let the towel go. He eased into the bed and scooched over to her.

She couldn't help but lean her back on the mattress as he leaned over top her. Gazing once more into her eyes. He soon closed it as he leaned in for a quick kiss. She closed her eyes, and the kissed deepen as she leaned in more. He cupped her face with his rough warm hands. As his other ones slid down into the blankets. She gasped in the kiss as she felt his hands rub her chest. Under and over the laced bra. She blushed a deep red as he went lower.

Moaning into the kiss as she felt him rub between her thighs with his hands. He kept them there as he continued to rub, her thighs, her underwear. Rickie grabbed both sides of Daryl's face as she deepen the kiss. Feeling his damp hair tickle her fingertips. Soon Daryl was in her underwear, and that earned a moan as he rubbed between her legs. She let go of the kiss and hanged her mouth open, trying so very hard to hold in her noises. Forgetting that Maggie and Glenn offered to take Judith and Carl for the night.

Daryl rubbed her more and soon he can feel the wetness coming on his fingers. He took his hand out of her panties earning a whimper from the leader. He was now above her more as he brought the fingers to her mouth. She can tell what he wanted and did so without hesitation. She licked up the fingers and she can feel Daryl slowly taking off her underwear. He released her fingers from the hot mouth and brought it to his own lips. She blushed as the butterflies kicked in again.

He went down lower as he disappeared in the blankets. She moaned loudly as the surprise of Daryl's tongue in her made her shudder and felt a whole lot of sensation. She bowed her head as she reached down in the blankets to grasp his hair. Her voice hitched as she felt a finger went in. Rubbing her insides as it got wet. She arched her back quickly as she felt Daryl's fingers already hit the right place. Daryl removed the blankets on top of him as he wanted to see for himself.

He soon blushed as he went up to her. Entering another finger it slipped in. She was tight. She moaned as she reached to grab his shoulders. Daryl moving in and out of her as his breathing was quickening. She arched her back again as she felt him hit the spot once again. Daryl couldn't hold it any longer he slipped out his fingers and used the wetness to lube up his own. Thanking Glenn as he still shockingly had a box of condoms on him. He ripped it and used his slickening fingers to lube it up.

He aligned himself carefully as if not to hurt his leader. Waiting for a nod. She moaned as she can already feel him inside her. She gave a quick nod, and with that he eased inside her. Both moaning and grunting as he fully sheathed himself. Feeling connected like this was something like out of a movie, and Daryl didn't want it to end.

He hugged her waist as they both waited to relax in eachother. Rickie quickly relaxed as she felt the scars on his back. She lifted his head up and gave him a sympathetic look in her eyes. He only looked at her as he leaned in to kiss her. Making sure to tell her he was alright. She kissed him back and with that Daryl took this as a sign to move. So he did.

Rickie moaned breaking the kiss once more, as she can feel him fill her up Daryl grunting as he felt how amazing she was inside. Daryl moved in and out what felt like forever. They where stuck in bliss and Rickie loved every minute of it. She moaned as he hit her prostate. Rolling her head back as her back arched. Daryl kissed her chest leaving marks on her neck as he loved the sounds she was making. Only he can make her make.

She can feel herself coming close as she grabbed Daryl's back of the neck moaning louder. Daryl also can feel it so he quickened his thrusts. Rickie meeting his slaps as she started to move her hips. They both moaned as they both came together. Kissing eachother lovingly as they fell back to the bed. Daryl slowly slipping out of her as he lied his head on her chest. Her boobs are like pillows.

Rickie smiled as she hugged his head. Both in sweat as they try to take their breaths. She looked at the ceiling and wished this moment could last forever. "Gotta take a shower again..." Daryl said as she smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Rickie was sleeping in the bed with Daryl, cuddling into his chest a bit more. She would have loved for this moment to last forever. She would have stayed like this all day if she had to. But her eyes snapped open as she heard people screaming as orders where calling out. She lifted her head and Daryl awoke abruptly as he also heard the sounds.

They both looked at the window as they looked on confusingly. They both got out of bed as they quickly reached for their clothes. Putting each cloth on.

Suddenly hearing the door slam open they looked Rickie holding out her knife. She wasn't even fully done changing as her buttons was still undone. Daryl sneakily reached the door as he also had a knife in his hand. But before he can reach the doorknob the door opened abruptly. Hitting Daryl in the face as he fell back. She looked down and forgot about the men who where suddenly raiding her room.

They each grabbed an arm and as she stabbed one knife in his shoulder. She was quickly slapped as they reached for her. Daryl jumped on the bed and towards the guy as caught him in an arm lock choking him. Rickie kneed the other guy as he fell back and grabbed the knife from the one Daryl was holding.

She quickly aimed for the guys head and was about to swing.

"HOLD IT!!" She stopped as she heard someone call out by her door. She turned to see a balding man with a moustache and a toothy grin under it, and he was holding a gun to Ron's head. "Now! How 'bout you let go of our fellow men you got 'round your arms?" He indicated to Daryl. "Or I shoot the boy?"

Rickie looked at Ron and back at the older man. She slowly lowered her weapon as Daryl slowly let go of the fatter man.

"Good! Good! Now how 'bout we all just leave nicely out of this room!?" He said moving away from the door with Ron still placed there. He had a little blood trickle down his head and Rickie can only deathly glare up at the man. "Go on now. You're making him wait..."

"Who?" She spoke venom in her tone.

The man only looked at her eyebrows raised. "Well you're going to speak to Negan..."

She only glared as she looked softly at Ron who looked at her. The man sighed drawing her attention.

"You know what you're taking to long. He'll get impatient and that won't be good news for you. So! Take her boys!" Suddenly she was grabbed by the arms again and was pushed and shoved through her house. She struggled as she was being dragged. But the men didn't release their hold on her.

Daryl was outside on the ground, but when he noticed how Rickie was being handled. He tried to get up and fight to get to her. Only to be hit on the head by the end of a gun. Dazing him a few minutes.

Rickie stopped her struggle as she seen most of her people on their knees and 50 or more men surrounding them. All with some kind of weapon in there hands. Her eyes widened with fear and confusion as to how they got here the first place.

She was suddenly thrown to her knees as she held her torso up. She looked around to see everyone. Everyone kneeling, fear and confusion, some with anger and killing intent in their eyes.

"Alright! Let's meet the man!" He threw his arms in the air as if revealing a revolving curtain to show the world's greatest sixth wonder of the world. But he only pointed to the porch. Her porch. He was seated on her porch seats. Turned to her house.

He gets up and his weapon she couldn't see was thrown on his shoulder. He soon walks off the porch as he grunted and gave a wolfish toothy grin.

"Pissing out pants yet?" Negan asked as he looked at everyone. "Boy do I got a feeling we are getting close..." He walked over the crowd as he stared them down with his smile never wavering. "Yep...gonna be pee pee pants city real soon..."

Rickie can only stare at him. A man wearing a leather jacket, and a red scarf. His jet black hair slicked back. He almost looked like...

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He said pointing his fingers at her people.

"It's this guys I believe. One of them pointed to his house. Real nice in there boss!" The balding man said pointing to Daryl.

"No..." Rickie spoke up glaring at all of them. "I'm the leader..." She said her voice filled with hate.

The man who is supposedly Negan cocked his head as he leaned back a bit. He hoarse a big laughter that made everyone jump a little. But Rickie kept her glare.

"You!? Your Rick fucking Grimes!?" He said loudly as she went wide eyes. How come he knew her name? He just kept laughing holding his stomach. Wiping a tear from his one leathered glove. "SHADOW!! I thought you said this leader was a fucking man!? Not a fucking sexy fine as hell woman!" 

The name ringed in her ear as everything went slow-mo for her. She watched as the dark haired male, who she was starting to believe he was dead come out through the crowd. Walking towards him.

"No I didn't say shit like that. I just said her name was Rick. Short for Rickie...She only likes to be called Rick by friends though..." Shadow said as he looked at Negan with a straight face.

 _"Shadow?"_ Rickie called her voice shaking a little. He didn't look at her only bobbed his adams apple and turned away from them. Negan faced her hearing the familiarity in her tone.

"Oh sweetheart...is this all to much? I know right fucking guy comes in and steals all of your fucking hearts, and just stomps on it like nothing! Now that is one stone cold bitch fucker right there! Am-I-right?" Negan said as he leaned down a little. "But hey you let him in, and now thanks to that. My brother here just gave me lots of information out of you..."

Rickie looked down wide eyes. Brother? They don't look nothing alike. Plus Shadow told her he left his group. He told her he would never betray them. He told her all these lies about him. The man as Negan interrupted her thoughts as he spoke loudly!

"And a lot of helpful information might I add! So let me introduce myself Rick....I'm Negan...." Negan said as he looked down at her who only looked up at him.

_"Let's talk..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY GEEZ!! NEGAN IS FINALLY HERE GUYS!! WE ALSO GET SMEXY SMEXY SCENE BETWEEN DARYL/RICK!!! WOOHOO!! Even though it might not be my end game here I still like them but if you guys have complaints then tell me and I will figure out a way to break these two up. (But I love them so much!)   
> Anyways Shadow betrayed Rickie and his group! Negan's brother!? 
> 
> QUESTION TIME!  
> What will happen in Chapter 9?   
> Will Negan Lucille anybody!?  
> Will Shadow come to his senses??  
> What will Rickie do in the next chapter? What do you think!?
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts in the comments below and I hope you all like this story as much as I do!! Thanks everyone so happy right now!! XOXOXO!!


	9. Chapter 9

Rickie's sight was slow motion to her. She still couldn't believe her eyes. All these men surrounded her community. Everyone is on their knees. Scared shitless, and confused.

Rickie's mind keeps on asking the same question over and over in her head.

'How did this happen?'

She was spending the night with Daryl and they finally were able to be together. How in the hell did everything get so fucked up in a short span of 12 hours? She contimplated not noticing the older male was hovering over her. But when he swings the wired bat in front of her face she shakily lifts her head up slow.

"Ah. Finally got your attention huh? My fucking murder weapon caught it? Well this here, this is Lucille. And she. Is. Awesome..." The man known as Negan tauntingly shows his bat off. Her head covered with barbed wire and dried up blood rested on it. Rickie didn't know where to look so she just gazes at the man above her.

"Now! Back to what I was saying! I needed the leader to listen up to. You! You all work for me!" He pointed to the crowd pointing to Rickie last. Giving her a toothy grin. "You have shit! You give it to me!" Negan pointed the bat to himself and lifted his hand in the air. Raising his brows as he noticed no one protested. "Wow! All you motherfuckers are so polite letting me talk, and for that I thank you! I also thank you for taking care of my man Shadow here for me, and just for that I won't have to make an example out of any of you!"

Rickie thought what he meant but she had to stay calm. But taking all of her stuff, for her community everything they've built. That wasn't a good bargaining.

"Now hang on..." Rickie spoke up lifting her hand in the air. "We all work for you? Also how much stuff are ya thinking of ta-!" The Alexandrian leader rose to one of her feet. But was quickly shoved back to the ground. Huffing air out as she fell to her stomach.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How old on boys, she wasn't doing anything wrong! The gal was just trying to talk. You don't go shoving harmless women like that. Especially when she clearly fucking knows she can't fight back right?" Negan said as he lifts Rickie under the armpit. Sitting her back on her knees.

Rickie shoves his hand away as she rose to both her feet this time and quickly to. She glares at the man in front of her. "If you wanted a trade you could've spoken to me, and we could've made some agreement to helping your group..." "Hold the fucking phone..." Negan cuts her off his hand raised as his smile doesn't falter.

"I didn't say an 'even trade'. I fucking sure as hell didn't mean to say something along the lines of 'howdy lady! Mind if we fucking live in happily ever after land and walk merrily into the sunset together!' No..." Negan said calmly as he sure as hell made fun of her accent just now with a cliche southern accent. "That kind of shit doesn't happen in real life, and if it did. It fucking doesn't stay long..." He said a low smile on his face.

Rickie just stared the man down not sure of what to say next. "You work for me...you give me half your shit...You offer tribute every two weeks...and if you do this without fighting me...I won't have to kill any of you..." Negan said half lidded eyes starring down at her.

Her eyes widened at the thought of this man killing one of her own.

"Now I know. That is a mighty big pill to swallow. But swallow you most certainly fucking will!" Negan said as he shouted the last part. Giving off his toothy grin he showed off before. "Now...what do you say to that...Rick?" Negan said as he raises his bat a little in the air.

What did she think? She thought this whole arrangement was stupid and not fair! But if she said that, would he really kill her people? Like he promised he would... She could only stare as she has no words to speak up. 

Negan sighed as he rubbed his brows then his chin. "Careful Rick...careful how you look at me like that..." Negan said pointing to both her eyes. He let out a deep chuckle. "Now I would like to take your things now! But by the looks of it. Looks like you and your people are in deep shit." 

Rickie didn't stop starring at the man in front of her. She could only guess he was talking about there broken walls. 

"Shadow told me the predicament you guys were in, and since you all took care of my guy so fucking well! Me and my people are willing to help..." Negan said as he put a hand to his chest. Lucille to his side. He gave off his wolfish grin to the Alexandrian leader as she only still stared at the man.

Rickie had no idea of how to figure this guy out. First he was shouting orders like they were fucking property. Now he is offering to help us out in our situation. She couldn't help but glare at the man. who noticed her stare. His smile lowers to a thin line.

"I am offering my help Rick; now how about a goddamn thank you?" Negan ordered as he stared the brunette down. 

Rickie didn't say anything only glared at him further. Suddenly the man started to laugh, soon his men were chuckling all around her. Whatever she did, whatever made them laugh, it did not sound good.

"Well! I fucking warned ya Rick! I said to be careful on how you look at me. But you gotta be a stupid bitch and still look at me the same damn fucking way!" Negan said as he backed away his back turned to her. "Now kneel her down again..." 

Suddenly she was pushed down by men as they grabbed her shoulders. She lunged forward as she was now sitting on her knees. She looked up as she didn't flinch at the sudden roughness. Negan still having that stupid grin just starred her down. 

"Now...Shadow!" The older male yelled indicating for Shadow to come forward. As he did he was standing next to him. "Since you are so goddamn close with these people. Should I let darling Rick here choose which one of her friends get to be an example today? Or do I let you be the one to choose? Or! Do I give them another chance?" 

Shadow looked at the older male in front of him. Negan's arm slithered his way to his shoulder as he looked to his younger brother here. Shadow glanced back at the kneeling leader behind him. Finally meeting eachother's gazes. He turns back quickly as he thought about it for a second. 

"Give them another chance..." Shadow spoke lowly as he looked at his brother. 

Negan smiled big as he seen the sincerity in his eyes. "Well then!" He spoke loudly as he slapped his brother on the back. Turning to face Rickie.

He walked over to her as he kneel'd to her height. Looking straight into baby-blue eyes.

"Seems I should give you another fucking chance. Shadow believes here that you will do what I say. I believe him! I don't think you will fuck this up and be the reason one of your friends die today." Negan said as his stare never leaves her.

Rickie looks down as she thought once more. Someone will die. Die right here. Right now. Her head suddenly takes a turn for the worst. He's going to fucking kill them anyway. With what they have now they couldn't possibly give them what they wanted.

"Please..." She suddenly spoke softly her head dangling down. "Please give us another optio-" "What was that? I didn't quite catch that you're gonna have to speak up." Negan spoke in a hushed tone. Only the two can hear. Her anger rose as she bit her lower lip.

"Please give us another fucking option..." Rickie spoke up a little louder. "We don't have that much stuff. We wouldn't be able to pay the price every two weeks..." 

Negan nodded slightly in understanding as he only sucked his lower lip and looked into her eyes. Obviously showing hate and anger in her eyes. But he shrugged it off. "That's why I said two..."

"-And that's why I am asking!" Rickie said louder. "Gives us any other option! Any other option! So we can live to! Not just make it in this world! Any other option!" 

Negan's eyes rose up as he stared at the brunette surprised by the sudden outburst. His salt and pepper beard suddenly shifts wide as he is grinning from ear to ear. "Any other option?" 

Rickie nodded not thinking of whether this guy will make an even worse offer to her people. Maybe weekly tributes. 

"Alright! Rick fucking Grimes I gotta say! You have some man sized lady nuts under those sweet pair of tight jeans on your legs!" Negan said as he is once more on his feet. He rubs his cheeks the sides making a rough sound as everyone stood quiet. He then flicks his fingers as he finally thinks of another option. "Be my wife!"

Rickie's stomach flipped as she tries to fumble the exact words he spoke to her. "Wh-what?" Rickie stammered as she stared at the man. 

"I think you fucking heard me as I said it loud and fucking clear!" He said as he lifted her chin in between his fingers and thumb. "Be my wife. Let's fucking get married! Then I won't have to take nothing of your groups shit! You keep all of it!"

Rickie stared at the man wide eyes as she still tries to comprehend on what he is offering. Suddenly a scream of protest shouted from Daryl's mouth as he lunged forward to punch the man square in the cheek. Negan snaps to the direction the punch forwarded him to as he grabs hold of his cheek. Daryl would've taken another punch but was instantly pushed to the ground as Negan's men shoved him there.

"NO!" Negan shouted as his men tried to lunge punches to him. "Oh no...that! Is a no-no..." Rickie could only stare wide eyes as Negan kneels to his laying body. One of the men with a burnt face asks if he can be the one to end him. A relief over took her when Negan denied him.

But he suddenly swings his bat to his shoulder as he rubs his cheek. Rickie can only stare at his every movement.

"Now that! That shit ain't gonna fucking fly here!" Negan yelled as he pointed to her community again. "Yep! This motherfucker right here. He is so gonna regret crossing me in the next few seconds here..." Negan said his smile low but still hanging. "Sorry Shadow I kept my word as long as I fucking can! But with no answer and someone leaving from their spot also a certain leader speaking up abruptly. I have to start making examples... cause it seems these motherfuckers don't know yet..."

Shadow swallowed his adams apple as it bobs up and down. He nodded slightly as he looks down. Negan just nodded back as he turned around.

"Now I don't want to kill any of you. I just want to explain that from the get-go! I wanted you to work for me, but your boss here Rickie Grimes wanted another option, and I gave that to her. But when people start to not follow rules, and start bitching about how the way this work. I will fucking become cross, and crossing me is a motherfucking mistake assholes!" Negan yelled as he was now glaring.

"Now thanks to this one down here and a little bit your hot as hell leader being as slow as fuck! One of you has to die tonight..." Negan said as his thin line becomes a small terrifying smile.

Rickie couldn't help but shake. Her ears blocking out any sound around her now as she looks down.

He really means it. He really means to kill one of her group members. Her group, community, her family. One of these people here. People she grew fond of. Is gonna die today, and it will be all her fault...

The hell. How did this happen? We where fine just the other day. How the fuck did everything get so fucked up in the short span of 12 hours. Everyone is scared. What should she do. They can't take that offer of giving half their stuff away, and they most certainly can't keep going off without knowing that someone will eventually die out there. They just can't...

'We need to live. Everyone here needs to live...'

Rickie looks up to notice Negan was moving all over the place now. Her ears still plugging out any sound from her ears. But it looks as if though he was pointing to the people in front with his bat. She shakes her head as if to bring the sound back.

It slowly did but in short echoes now. As Negan points his bat at Abraham as he stops in front of him.

_'Oh God...'_

Rickie puts her hand to the ground as she can slowly hear now. "Anybody moves..."

_'Oh God no...'_

"Anybody says anything." 

_'Please no...'_

"Cut the kid's hand off and feed it to his rag tag dad over there and then we'll start!" 

 _'What do I do...'_ Rickie thought as she slowly lifts her self slightly to her feet.

"You can breath."

_'How do I stop this...'_

"You can blink..."

_'I need to stop this...'_

"You can cry..." 

_'I need to stop him somehow...'_

"Hell..." 

_'I need to do it...I'm sorry Daryl...everyone...'_

"You're all going to be doing tha-!" "I'll marry you!" Rickie yells abruptly halting the man's movements. She was on her feet as she looked at him widened eyes. 

He lower's his bat as he turns towards her. Gazing into her eyes to see any hesitation. 

The men lunged forward to grab her but Negan raised his hands to stop. They did so and soon after Negan slowly took steps to her. Keeping his gaze on her baby blue eyes. She looked on to him as he was soon invading her space. 

His smile was small and in every way intimidating. So Rickie could only stare at the man in front of her. She gulped down her nervousness as she stared at the man. He suddenly has that stupid grin placed on his face as he sticks his tongue out a little. Slightly licking his lower lip. 

"Damn...Okay..." Negan said softly his husky voice reaching as he now wraps his hand around her waist. "But before this goes any further I have to see what kind of woman I am getting..."

He slowly moves his face closer to hers, and Rickie can instantly tell where he was getting at. She closed her eyes as she tries desperately to ignore everyone surrounding them. Even her friends. She doesn't want to have to look at them when she does this.

The kiss was slow at first and in no way forceful. His lips were surprisingly soft against hers. He soon licks her lips as if to ask for entry, and to not piss the man off she opens willingly. Soon he deepened the kiss as he smooths his hand way to the crook of her neck. She shivers into the kiss as it gave of some friction she never felt before.

Probably disgust.

She kisses longer as if awaiting for the man to stop. But when she starts to hear his men cheering and wooing the man at 'getting some' she accidentally nipped at his side of the mouth. He suddenly breaks the kiss giving her a lowering glare. It was just a nip or did she bite harder than she thought. The bleeding from the bottom lip could tell her enough. 

He wipes the blood off slowly as he smirks a little to his new fiancee. "Now darling. No need to be harsh with me yet. We're not even fully married yet..." He raises his bat high in the air as he gives an intimidating chuckle. 

Rickie squinted her eyes questioningly as he only takes one step back. Swiftly his other hand reached for the end of his bat as he took a full turn around of his body. Swinging the bat to the ginger behind him.

"NO!!!' Rickie screamed as she was to late his bat made contact with Abraham's head. He fell forward as he reacts to what had just happened. Hopelessly falling but slowly picking himself up. Negan chuckled as he seen the bulky man getting back on his knees.

"Look at that! Taking it like a CHAMP!" Negan yelled amused as the man was soon on his knees.

"Suck.My.Nuts..." Abraham's last words spoke as Negan lunged his bat to his head again. This time a grunt joined him as he put more force into this swing. 

Making the man fall forward and this time not letting him get back up. Negan took ferocious swings to the now lying corpse as he kept his pace going. Abraham's head smashed to pieces as there was no more head to smash in. Rickie could only stare in stunned silence as the man kept swinging. 

But she soon notices Rosita sitting there crying as the man kept swinging his bat down. The leader wanted to pounce the man now. But before she can even take a step forward someone grabs her arms from behind. 

"Stay still...." Shadow's voice rang out from behind and Rickie wanted to shove him away from her. But in this position she was getting no where to doing that. "Stay still, and then everyone else will be alright..." Shadow warned as he felt a slight struggle.

Rickie felt helpless as the leader finally stopped his movements taking in a big breath of laughter. "Did you hear that!? He said 'SUCK MY NUTS!'" He chuckles as he turns around and takes a few more shots in.

Rickie could only see his back as Shadow grasped her a little tighter. 

"Oh my goodness! Look at.THIS!" Negan yelled as he swung his bat towards Rickie and Shadow. The blood splattering her face as it his chest. "Oh sorry baby doll! But I just have to admire how dirty my girl is. Well. Now both of my girls are dirty..." Negan slow rumbling chuckle comes out of his throat as his half lidded eyes admires Rickie.

Rickie could only muster up the tears to stay as she hangs her head down.

"I'm sorry if I fonded or hurt you in any possible way darlin'. But I did say, I gave you three warnings, and you made it up to the third warning..." Negan said as he invaded her space once more.

Rickie sniffled as she leaned her head down more. She can hear her community crying, and some of his men whispering to eachother. 

"Now then everybody. Glad we got all that settled. Load my beautiful bride to the truck, and this guy..." Negan said as he walks over to the lying Daryl. "Make sure he can't stand for the next month..." Negan said low. 

With that Rickie was more than struggling but his men all held her down and moved her to the truck. Shadow had long let her go as he watches them carry her off. Negan walks next to him as he takes in a sigh.

"Well thank you little brother...you just gave me a new bride..." Negan said as he slapped his hand on his back. "Well! Thanks to your leader over there you all are safe! Well except one..." Negan's wide grin placed on his face. "We will be making visits so I want a new leader by the end of this week so they can show me around..."

Rickie was shoved inside the back of the truck as they shut the doors. She can clearly hear Daryl getting beat to a pulp by Negan's men, and her tears could not stop now. How the hell did this happen in the span of 12 hours? God she didn't know what to do.

"Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits! I'll leave some of my men here to help with the shit wall you're building. By the end of the week I want to see that wall back up. Until then ta-ta!" Negan spoke as he left. His men had just finished up with Daryl leaving behind a bloodied mess. Daryl tried to lay on his stomach but could only stand on his side. He reached for the truck that was holding Rickie.

But the start of the truck they all drove away. Leaving Daryl and Alexandria behind as they soon left.

Rickie could only comprehend what will happen when she reached their base or wherever the hell they where going. But right now she had to start planning had to start thinking of a way out of here.


End file.
